The Fire Lord
by firecracker-girl
Summary: Kimiko said her father was Toshiro Tohomiko, right? What if she was lying? What if she got her uncle Toshiro, to pose as her dad because she didn't want anyone to know who her dad really is? And does this have to do with her strange powers and behavior?
1. Revealed Power

**Undergoing major re-writing. Stay Tuned **

Chapter 1

Revealed Power

**Rai's POV**

I sat alone in my room, bouncing a soccer ball on my head. I was about to go insane! Nothing has happened in over three weeks now. I was dying for some excitement. My cell phone then went off, making me lose my concentration and the ball smashed into my face. I rubbed my nose and checked the message, just another girl from back in Brazil.

Normally I would be ecstatic that this girl texted me, but being so far away and with other people, they just don't matter as much anymore. Nothing in my old life really mattered as much. Having to save the world almost every day puts a lot on your shoulders I guess. The new people in my life mean everything to me; Clay, Omi, and especially Kimiko. She's been my best friend since we came here. She's the only one actually in-tune with not only the world but the cyber world. We used to stay up till three in the morning every night to play Goo Zombies together. I sighed and lay back on the mat. Why haven't things been like that lately? Kim, now that I think about it, had been a little off recently. I decided to pay her a visit.

I got up and stretched before pulling the curtain back. I took the one step walk it takes to get to her cubicle and knocked on the side of her cubicle.

"Hey Kim?" I peeked through the curtain to see she wasn't even in there. I huffed and drew back the curtain completely to get a good view of her room. Her room even seemed off. Sure, her room was always messy, but this was bizarre. Her blankets were twisted in knots, her make skewed everywhere. Her electronics had been carelessly wedged into random places, looking untouched. I pursed my lips; maybe it was time for some good old fashioned spying.

I picked the least messy spot on the ground and had to yank an eyelash curler out from underneath me. I chucked it across the room and picked up her lap top. This was the only thing that looked like it had been touched in the past few days. I opened it up and powered it on, and the screen popped right up to her emails. My eyes widened at all of the messages she'd sent back and forth to Keiko. The subject of those messages surprised me though. It was "It's almost time." What the hell did that mean? I scrolled and scrolled, trying to reach the point where it changed. I finally made it, but the message before it changed shocked me even more. The senders email address was blocked. I clicked on it and waited for the message to pop up.

"What do you think you're doing?" A cute but very aggravated voice rang from behind me. I turned and gave her a sheepish grin before closing the lap top and standing up.

"Oh you know, just spying as usual." I shrugged and played it cool. "I can only go for so long without knowing what's going on in Kimi's life!" I shrilled like a girl before her playful swing caught me in the stomach, making me lose my breath for a few seconds. As playful as her glare looked, behind it I could tell she was worried I had read something. After I caught my breath I laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kim," She looked up at me, "are you okay?" I saw her face turn five different shades of red and her expression turn from confusion to horror before ripping away from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She spat. Her normal harsh reaction didn't catch me off guard. I tried to pull a playful smile before ruffling her hair.

"Ai nothing Kim, let's go see what everyone's doing." I looked down at her, and she halfway smiled. I draped an arm around her shoulder and we walked in silence to the training grounds. Omi and Clay were sparring with some of our Sheng Gong Wu. We took a seat on the fountain edge before I removed my arm from around her. I decided to throw one more thing in before we completely dropped the subject. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" All playfulness had left my face, seriousness masked it. She glanced over at me and I bore my eyes into her so she wouldn't turn away. I saw her gulp and she managed another weak smile.

"Of course Rai… There's nothing you don't know." She turned her weak smile into a full on beam before turning to watch the others spar. God, she's such a bad liar. I sighed and decided to let it go.

Omi and Clay were going nowhere; they sparred back and forth for another good ten minutes before Dojo entered shaking.

"Guys, we got a hot one!" Dojo slithered over to all of us and pulled out the scroll. "It's the Ring of Silence. Pretty lame, it disables your opponent from being able to talk." He shook his head and mumbled something about losing creativity before super sizing. We all hopped on and took off into the sky. I was pumped! Finally, we had some action. It felt great to have the wind blow through my hair, the familiar scent of noodles and ointment that Dojo gave off was greatly appreciated for once. I let out a loud howl and threw my fist into the air. Everyone seemed to be just as excited as me and joined in with the cheering. We had this in the bag.

"Where are we going Dojo?" Omi asked between bouts of laughter and cheering.

"Turkey!" He yelled back at us.

"Mmm, I could really go for a big ol' turkey sandwich right about now." Clay said while rubbing his stomach. We all laughed, it felt great to be out again!

We landed in the midst of a jungle and hopped off to take in our surroundings. The usual dangerous forest, filled with giant trees and giant animals. We decided to break off and go in different directions.

**Kim's POV**

I stumbled over another rock and cursed silently to myself. Forests just weren't my thing. I pulled down on my light blue cami and readjusted the strings on my matching high tops before pressing forward, searching every shrub that came along. This was going to take forever. I was pumped to be out actually doing something, but not if it was going to be boring! I picked up a giant stick and lit it on fire. I started hitting all the shrubs around me and watched them engulf in flames. Once they stopped burning, it was a lot easier to check the shrubs; since there _were _no more shrubs. I giggled to myself and continued doing so until something caught my eye high up above. I groaned, of course the ring would be all the way up there.

The black ring was dangling on the thinnest of branches at the top of the tallest tree I'd seen. I pulled a small red and gold coin out of the back pocket of my jean shorts and yelled, "Mantis Flip Coin!" I began twirling and flipping and leaping up the tree. This felt great! I couldn't help but laugh all the way up until I collided with a tall figure. I grabbed onto a branch and swung my way up to stand on it. I looked up into red eyes that smiled down at me. I glared playfully and just began leaping away again.

"Sorry Spicer, I don't have time for games!" I laughed and managed to make it to the top, but I over shot it! As I came falling back down, Jack began rising up until both of our hands covered the ring. I grabbed onto Jack so I wouldn't fall and glared at him, not playfully this time. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Mantis Flip Coin against your…" I looked down to see something blue around his waist, "Third Arm Sash. First one to make it to the top wins!"

"I accept." He smirked.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground began to tremble and the trees grew larger. The branches came in-between us and forced us to separate onto opposite tree branches. The ancient mossy trees kept extending higher until we were unable to even see the top. Finally the ground stopped shaking and the branches quit extending and we were ready to go.

"Gong Yei Tampi!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!" I sprung into the air, wasting no time. I cut through the air much more easily with my robe on and was nearly halfway there. I heard my teammates cheering me on, and it only made me go faster. My adrenaline was pumping. I was bounding toward the top, going too fast to even have time to think about stopping, when something latched onto my foot and yanked me downwards. I collided into a tree branch and began falling limply through the air. My mind couldn't register what was happening. I landed hard into a pair of trench coat arms. I looked up dazed, feeling something warm running down my head.

"Aw poor Kimi, need some help?" He smirked before propelling upwards toward the Sheng Gong Wu. My head was pounding; I couldn't see or think straight. God that hurt so bad. I struggled in his arms to get out, and I could feel him shaking from laughter. "Want me to let go?"

"Yes!" I yelled, sending a wave of pain through my bleeding head.

"Alright, if that's what you want." He let go. I began plummeting down towards the ground again, hitting branches every few feet. Cuts and gashes appearing everywhere. I was getting torn up; by a _tree_. Oh no, this wasn't happening.

I felt this fire grow down deep inside of me. It built up until it was literally exploding from my finger tips. My mouth flew open for a scream but a stream of ancient Japanese words came pouring out. Soon all I could see was fire; it began bursting from my every pore. I turned so my head was facing the ground and opened my mouth. Fire flew everywhere, flames lapped at the branches, singeing them until they were no more. The fire propelled me upwards, and I burnt down everything in sight. I caught up to Jack and burned him as well. He began falling and screaming down the trees just as I had. I finally reached the top and wrapped a firm hand around the ring, before everything went black.


	2. Jam Packed Day

**:)**

Chapter Two

**Kim's POV**

_I stumbled down a long stone corridor. I was barefoot and freezing, wearing torn and battered robes. The floor beneath my feet sent chills up my spine every time I took a step. I didn't like the feeling I had here. I felt strangely out of place, yet somehow at home. I pushed through several large oak doors until I was in some kind of training room. Fire crackled near the back wall, where someone sat and observed me._

_I felt my body begin to move on its own. I began throwing punches and kicks into the air, spinning and flipping and training against thin air. I evened my breathing and let my fire energy move through me. I flipped and thrust out my hands, sending out a wall of midnight black flames. My eyes widened at this but my body would not stop. My mind was screaming to stop, but I could not. I felt a great presence behind me, and when I turned to look, a man was mimicking the exact moves I was doing. I was so confused._

_Soon I felt myself being pulled to do these moves, as if the man was controlling me. I was… I was his puppet. Kick, jump, punch, flip, flame. He made me repeat this over and over. My mind was exhausted, as was my body, but I was no longer in control of either. My thoughts were filled with dark images. I saw my enemies burning, my friends burning, the entire world burning. It was horrible. I had no control over anything, and soon I found myself bowing down to the wall of flames before me. The man was beside me, the man I had hated for so long. The flames grew even darker, and all that could be heard was the sound of a distant chuckle._

I woke up and curled up into the fetal position. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I lay there, trying to clear the images of my friends burning out of my head. A sob escaped my lips before my mind went haywire. I couldn't control any of my thoughts. I knew those images were going to happen, but what killed me inside was that it would probably be my fault. Hatred swelled up inside me for the man that was controlling me. I wanted to kill him… I really did. Never in my life have I ever had true hatred for someone. You think I would love him, but I could never love a monster.

I hadn't noticed that I was sobbing and talking to myself out loud. Before I could stop myself a tall figure stumbled into my room.

"Kim, Kim are you okay? What's going on?" He felt around in the dark for me until he touched my side. He picked me up and set me in his lap as he leaned back against the wall. He laid my head on his chest and stroked my hair for a few minutes, letting my sobs turn to whimpers and my talking died down to me repeating _no_ ever so often. My mind finally relaxed and I was back to normal. I sat up and looked into his emerald eyes. I was met with a soft kiss on the forehead, and my cheeks began to burn. He smiled slightly before gently wiping the tears from my face and embracing me in a warm hug. He opened his mouth to speak, but I guess by the look on my face he could tell there was no way I was ready to talk about anything. Instead he laid me back down on the mat and pulled the covers over me. He kissed my forehead again before walking toward the curtain.

"Rai," I whispered, my voice cracking, "stay." That's all I had to say. He crawled back onto the floor behind me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt safe and secure and knew I would have sweet dreams being enveloped by the sweet scent of this special boy. He was always my best friend, and always would be.

"Kimiko… KIMIKO!" I woke up to a small yellow boy poking my forehead repeatedly. "Wake up! I have been doing research!" Even when I opened my eyes, he continued poking. I grabbed his finger and threw him across the room. He collided with one of my bookshelves and everything began falling to the floor. I laughed at the mock hurt on Omi's face before sitting up. Rai's arm fell from around me and the image of them all burning flashed through my head momentarily. I shook my head until the image was gone. I stood up and stretched and started gathering my toiletries.

"Kimiko! You never let me finish. I have been doing research aaaall night on you, and I know what's going on!" He bounced up and down, from excitement and probably just a little too much sugar. I couldn't help but giggle and decided to humor him.

"And what is that Omi?"

"You've been reading ancient Japanese scrolls and training secretly behind our fronts! You are trying to outdo us all and become the best. But you will most certainly not win, for I will train day and night! Never will I let a mere girl beat me." He puffed out his chest and I rolled my eyes. Normally I would be pissed, but I was too tired and still a little shaken to get upset. I just shoved his head backwards so he stumbled out of my cubicle. I heard him walk off and mumble something about my upper body strength. As I stood there, what he said registered in my head. _Ancient Japanese scrolls. _I've never read one of those, and I don't even remember what I said. I got a knot in my stomach, realizing the boys had seen what happened. Would they tell Master Fung? I sure hope not. I shook those thoughts out of my head and continued to gather everything I needed to get ready. As I walked to leave, a hand grabbed me around the ankle.

"Good morning Kim." He smiled up at me with tired eyes. I smiled and bent down to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"A lot better when you came." I smiled and left the room. On my way to the bathroom I heard the gong ring from the courtyard. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't be able to clean up quick enough. I quickly slapped on some make up, threw my hair up into a ponytail, and slid into a pair of jeans with a cute hoodie. I sprinted to the courtyard, knowing I would be the last one there.

"We've got another one kids! And we've got to get going, it's all the way in Texas. Hope on!" Dojo supersized and we all sleepily climbed on.

"Yee-haw! I can't wait to be home!" Clay beamed as we took off into the sky. The cool morning air felt good against my skin. I sighed happily and let the wind whip my hair around my face. Everyone was still pretty tired, so it was a silent ride there. When we arrived we were in none other than a desert. I couldn't stand this place… being used to the busy streets of Tokyo and then being stranded in the middle of nowhere. How could anyone stand it here? I kicked a rock and dust flew up everywhere. It was disgusting.

"So what are we looking for?" Raimundo asked as Dojo shrank down to normal size.

"I thought Kimiko showed you the scroll already." He said as he scratched the newly appearing rash on his back.

Crap! I knew I was forgetting something. They all turned to look at me and I glared at them. "What! So I forget one time; big deal." I stuck my tongue out at them and started to walk off.

"I always wondered why we put a girl in charge of remembering to bring the scroll." The small little voice rang through my ears.

"I can't hear you!" I called over my shoulder while I kept walking. I heard them start to follow and was pleased that was out of the way quick, I did not feel like burning someone's head off. I heard tiny footsteps race to catch up with mine, and little big-head rushed past me.

"Sorry Kimiko, but I believe a male should be the leader of a search party." He smiled innocently back at me before walking directly in front of me. I gritted my teeth. I was doing really well at controlling my anger today, but Omi has had three strikes already and he should be out. I'll give him one more chance… "Kimiko watch out! I did not want you to hurt yourself on that giant rock. I know how delicate you are." That's it.

My hand burned with fire and I threw it at him playfully. I laughed as he danced around trying to put the fire out on his sleeve. He laughed once it was out and splashed water on me. I smiled and threw another fire ball, this time setting his entire robe on fire. I kept laughing until it actually became a dark chuckle. My hand still burned with fire and I thought I could see the faintest hint of gray in it. I started shooting more and more fireballs at him until I couldn't control it anymore. My laugh became maniacal as I watched him dance around my deadly dark fireballs.

"Kimiko!" I heard someone scream from behind me. I turned and hissed at the advancing figures and they jumped back. No one knew what to do, nor did I. Images of them burning flashed through my head and a cruel smile appeared on my lips. Something in the back of my head told me to make it happen and for a second I really wanted to, until I crumpled down to the ground and beat my fist against the hard dirt.

"Stop!" A circle of black fire appeared around me for a second until I pounded my fist into the ground again and it disappeared. I stayed hunched over on my knees for a second while I heard everyone scramble over to me.

"Kimiko, what in tarnation just happened?" Clay asked as he picked me up off the ground and dusted me off. My knees were weak and I leaned on him for support.

"I-I don't know. I was just joking around and I guess I lost control. I'm sorry." I couldn't look them in the eyes. I stared down at the ground and kicked a small pebble on the ground.

"Kim…" Rai knew something was up and placed a hand on my shoulder. He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. Tears were beginning to weld up in my eyes. I didn't want them to worry though. I slapped his hand away and glared at him as two tears managed to escape.

"Really I'm fine. Let's find the Shang Gong Wu please." I pulled away from all of them and began to walk in the same direction as earlier. I knew I had freaked them out, but if I make a big deal out of it they'll end up telling Master Fung, and surely he'll know what's going on. I'm just glad no one else was around to see it.

**No POV**

Up on a mountain, far off in the distance, a dark figure loomed. It watched the fire display down in the desert before disappearing into a cloud of dust.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**:)**

Chapter Three

**Kim's POV**

After aimlessly searching for a while, we decided to split up. No one really wanted me to go by myself and Rai was more than happy to offer to go with me, but I convinced them that I was fine before I disappeared over a giant dust mound. I appreciated the silence and hot air to let me cool down and clear my mind. I forgot what I was looking for after a while and was just walking around, looking up at the sky, when I rammed into something. I fell back on my butt and squinted to look up at the object I just ran into. Chase Young.

I crawled backwards and scrambled up into a poor fighter stance. "What the hell do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing in particular…" He started circling me, like I was prey. He was toying with me. "I was just wondering how your day was going. Anything interesting been happening?"

My mind began to swim with a million thoughts. Why was he acting so casual with me? Never had he ever directly talked to me before. My heart began beating faster and I think he could sense that. A cruel smile began to form on his lips. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and tried to act confident.

"Just fine, thank you." I pursed my lips and held my head high, even though on the inside I was shaking all the way down to my core.

"Oh really? Nothing interesting happened today?" His smile turned into an evil smirk that made my heart stopped cold. I glared into his topaz eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Just spit it out Chase, what do you want?"

"I think you know exactly what I want," He moved closer to me and my heart skipped a beat. I blinked and he was gone, but all I could do was stare ahead. Then I felt warm breath on my neck, and a dark voice whispered in my ear, "Little fire princess." My knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground.

"Kimiko!" I heard Omi scream in the distance. Every time he screamed my name though, it seemed like he was getting farther and farther away. The ringing in my ears was all I could hear, and everything began to look fuzzy. I heard Chase's words repeat over and over in my head before I blacked out.

**Rai's POV**

"That's right Spicer! Don't mess with us!" I laughed and held the three shiny objects in my hands. It felt great to win. I now not only had the Ring of Silence, but the Star Hinaubi and the new Sheng Gong Wu, the Secret Serpent. I beamed at my teammates, but noticed one of them was missing. The scenery changed back to normal and I looked around everywhere. "Hey guys, where's Kim?" They all looked around and shrugged. I got a knot in my stomach before we all took off running.

After a while Dojo said he thought he could smell her perfume and tried to follow it. It was the only lead we had. Eventually we made it over a sand dune and saw two figures in the distance. I squinted and saw that it was Kimiko! But there was some man beside her…

Chase Young. I took off in a dead sprint towards them, when all of a sudden I saw her collapse and she was all by herself. I was too infuriated to yell, I simply used my wind power to make me go faster.

"Kimiko!" I heard Omi yell from not too far behind me. I saw the look in her eyes before she slipped into unconsciousness, and it wasn't good. She looked… gone.

Dojo immediately supersized as I scooped her up in my arms, we hopped on and took off into the sky. The ride was silent once again, except for the ragged sound of her breathing. I stroked her cheek and looked down at her. What's happening to you Kimiko? What did Chase do to you? Suddenly I was enraged. What the hell did he do to her!

We landed in the temple courtyard and Master Fung was already waiting for us. How did he know this kind of stuff? Does he sense it? Weird Monk stuff I would never understand. I flew off and gently laid her in Master Fung's arms. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" My eyes never left her as I spoke to him.

"No harm was done to her, she simply fainted. What exactly happened?"

"Raimundo here had jus' won the showdown when we noticed Kimiko wasn't anywhere around. We went lookin' for her an' when we found her, Chase was there. Within a few seconds she was on the ground an' he was gone. Thas all we know." Clay tipped his hat and took a step closer to Kim. He looked just as worried as the rest of us. I never realized how close we all were to her; she was so special to us.

"I will take her to the medical wing. The rest of you may take the rest of the day off, but stay on your guard; for Kimiko's sake." The old man turned and walked off with Kimiko hanging limp in his arms. I paced back and forth, unsure of what to do. Omi and Clay sat solemnly on the edge of the water fountain, not sure of what to do either. As I wore a path in the ground, Omi and Clay eventually disappeared to their cubicles. I couldn't sit still though. What was happening to her? It was killing me to not know.

I decided to go over all the facts in my head. Kimiko used a weird move during a showdown yesterday that she was never taught. It gave her unimaginable strength and probably saved her life. She wasn't strong enough to withstand it for very long though. After a few seconds of burning she passed out. Last night she was mumbling something about being controlled, and a monster. She was sobbing and talking to herself, and tried to act like nothing happened afterwards. Today she lost control of her anger and again tried to act like nothing happened. But how does that explain the grey fire? Yeah, we all saw it. It was pretty creepy. She screamed for it to stop… like she was telling herself to stop. But for some odd reason it seemed like she wasn't even yelling at herself. It was more like someone, or something else.

After I gathered all the facts in my head, I knew something had to be done. I had to talk to her or something. I found myself already headed down the narrow hallway to the medical wing. I poked my head through the curtain to see the frail girl passed out on the rectangular bed. I sighed and hung my head. I knew she wouldn't be awake for a while, but I needed to talk to her now.

Suddenly something clicked in my head. The New Sheng Gong Wu; the Secret Serpent! It would tell me her biggest secret would be revealed to me. Surely she knew what was going on and was going through great lengths to hide it. Surely this was her deepest darkest secret. I retreated from the room and snuck down the hall to the vault. I chimed the bells in the correct order and retrieved the Wu I had won just hours ago. I was excited to use it, but scared of what I might discover. As I made my way back to the medical wing, something didn't feel right. The hallway felt more drafty than normal, and the smell of metal was in the air. I picked up my pace and turned the corner. I stopped dead in my tracks right in front of a giant gaping hole in the wall.

Kimiko was gone.


	4. Plan Gone Wrong

**Hey everyone! Sorry if it took a while to update. Been real busy...and lazy. Thanks to xxFireWarriorxx and StrongerThanISeem for reviewing from the very beginning! This one kind of patches up some of the missing pieces in my story, but opens a few more. Maybe I should change this to mystery...Yeah!**

Chapter 4

Plan Gone Wrong

Rai's POV

I slid down each hallway, trying to make my way to the Temple Gardens where hopefully I would run into somebody. I finally turned the last corner and ran outside.

"Omi! Clay! Dojo! Master Fung! Anyone!" I yelled, echoing throughout the entire temple.

Clay and Omi were the first ones to show up.

"What is it, Raimundo?" Omi asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. What's with all the ruckus?" Clay said, panting.

"Kim's gone and I can't find her anywhere!" I screamed. Clay and Omi's face suddenly went from a worried expression, to a horror stricken face.

"What do ya think the lil' lady ran off to?" Clay asked.

"I do not believe Kimiko would just run off like that." Omi stated.

"So what you're saying is..." I cut in.

"Is that Kimiko may have been kidnapped!" Omi shouted. "It would have been easy for the kidnapper to kidnap her for she is a girl and lacks upper-body strength. Plus, she has been kidnapped by Jack Spicer before. If he can kidnap her, anyone could!"

I hated to admit it, but Omi was right. Not about the whole, upper-body and girl thing, but the Spicer thing. If she could get herself captured by him, anyone could. I bet our best bet would be Chase as of now. Because the whole crying thing. And she only managed to say his name. I think we should go there first.

"Guys! I have a good guess about where Kimi might be." I said, glaring in the direction of Chase Young's lair.

"Who might that be, partner?" Clay asked, scratching his head.

"Chase Young." I said darkly.

Kim's POV

In a room in Jack's house

Okay, ready...one...two...three!

I managed to get on my feet, and run as fast as I could with the stupid chair still tied to my waist, and run into the locked door. I fell sideways on the ground.

Oh. This is just great. Spicer's already been gone for probably half an hour and now I'm going to be stuck on the ground, with my hands tied behind my back, and my waist tied to a chair. This ought to be fun.

I laid there for a while, just looking at...the blank room. I noticed every little detail since it had been about ten minutes I was left on the floor. Now twenty minutes. Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Each passing second just seems longer and longer. He's almost been gone for an hour! He said he wouldn't be that long! Where could he be!? And what the heck is he doing!?

No one's POV

Chases Lair

"So, you have failed in capturing Kimiko?" Chase asked while sitting in his throne.

"Yes sir. I though I had caught her off guard but.." Jack lied, but was cut off by Chase.

"I need not your ignorant excuses, worm. I should have just gone and captured her myself. I knew I shouldn't have left it up to you." Chase said coldly. "Now be gone. I do not need you any more."

Jack turned and started walking, secretly smirking to himself that he had gotten away with lying to Chase about Kimiko. He didn't know what Chase was planning to do with her, but Jack didn't want her to get hurt and felt he needed to keep her safe.

Jack's smirk disappeared when Chases large, stone door burst open.

"Chase Young, please return Kimiko to us now and we will not have to harm anyone." Omi's voice called out.

Jack's POV

Crud! This wasn't part of my plan. Why did those losers have to show up!? Why couldn't they come to my place first so I could tell them everything that was going on and why I had done it. But no. They just had to come here! Great!

"What are you monks talking about?" Chase asked suspiciously. "Kimiko is not here. She is with you. Right Jack?"

Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Um...yeah of course! She's totally with you guys. She's probably out by that cherry blossom tree or something! You losers just didn't look good enough!" I managed to say. Everyone looked really suspicious and kept their eyes on me.

Raimundo was first to break the stillness as her ran over to me full speed and forcefully grabbed me by the collar and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Tell the truth, Spicer!" He spat. "Where is she?" He glared into my eyes.

"I...um...she." I couldn't say anything. They were all on to me and if Chase knew, he would be there first.

"You took her! Didn't you!?" He screamed.

"No...no! I didn't! I swear! I -" He threw me on the ground and ran outside with the other losers and jumped on to the now super-sized Dojo. "No! Wait!" I knew exactly where they were going, so I ran after them and activated my heli-pack.

Kim's POV

In a room in Jack's house

I dozed off after an hour and rested my hair on the hard, cold, tiled floor. I ached like crazy but there was nothing I could do to switch out of that position. I was suddenly jerked out of my doze when I heard ruckus upstairs. And I swore I heard Jack scream something and what sounded like metal being destroyed. I lit with false hope because I knew it was the guys!

"Raimundo! Clay! Omi! Guys!" I screamed, but my voice being drowned out by the walls, and the loud crashes upstairs.

Suddenly the door knob started turning very quickly, and I heard a _click. _No! If it was Spicer, I was going to fry his butt! The door flung open and a tall, red headed evil boy genius stepped in.

"Get away from me, Spicer!" I screamed from the floor. He looked down in surprise, as he did not expect to see me on the floor. His expression suddenly changed to panicky. He untied my waist from the chair, but making sure my hands were still tied so I couldn't fry him. Then he quickly took the rope and tied it around my ankles before I had time to protest.

"Are you going to keep quiet, or am I going to have to make you?" He asked.

"Why am I here? Who's up there? Where the heck have you been? Why did it take so long? What the heck is -" Questions immediately spilled out of my mouth.

"Guess I'm going to make you." He muttered while taking a piece of white cloth and tyeing it around my mouth. He then picked me bridal-style, and ran out of the room, into his lair, and out some secret passage way and into some garage. He placed me gently down in the back seat of some rocket thing, and he climbed to the front and turned the ignition on.

My false hope finally died out. I wasn't getting away with the guys. I managed to get myself from a sideways, lying down position like I was on the floor for about half an hour, and into a sitting position. I had so many questions, so many complaints, so many threats, but the stupid cloth around my mouth prevented me from doing so. So I just sat there, watching Jack intently. He seemed frantic, and was making very sharp turns that knocked me over a few time. But then he finally seemed at ease, and put the plane on auto pilot to turn around and look at me.

As soon as he did so, my intent stare, turned into a death glare.

"I know, I know. You're mad at me for all of this," He walked towards me and sat down beside me. "But trust me, I have a good explanation of why I kidnapped you."

My face suddenly turned confused, but I gave him a look that said, 'Go ahead, not like I have anything to do' so he went on.

"You see, Chase had appeared on my monitor after that Sheng Gong Wu incident. He told me he wanted me to kidnap you, and take you to him. I did the whole kidnapping part, but I didn't know what he was planning but it didn't sound good to me. I felt like I needed to protect you." He blushed at that part but pushed on. "So I lied face to face with Chase Young and told him I failed in capturing you. If my plan would have worked, we could have easily escaped to where I planed on us hiding out for a while. But your fellow monks just had to come and ruin it by bursting in and they all expected Chase of kidnapping you. But when he said he did not, they all turned to me. So they came to scope out my place, but I beat them to my house and managed to distract them long enough to get you out of there and head to our hiding spot. If they would have rescued you, Kimiko, Chase would have a hold of you. So I guess you could say I rescued you by kidnapping you. Heh heh." By now my eyes were bulging out of my head. I had no idea that Jack, of all people, would actually care about me so much.

I wanted to say something so I started screaming into the piece of cloth, hoping Jack would take the hint. He did and took it off.

"But after all of this, what happened to Chase?" I asked as my face turned horrified as Jack's went to worried.

"Well after leaving his place to get you out of my house, I don't know. I figured he would be waiting at the Xiaolin Temple, expecting those losers" I sent him a a glare at those words, but he tried to ignore. "to have successfully rescued you and head back there. Won't everyone be in surprise that I actually won this time!" He shot his fist into the air while I fell out of my seat.

"Did you just insult yourself?" I asked while struggling to get back into my seat.

"Um...that didn't come out right." He said, rubbing the back of his neck as a slight touch of pink formed on his face.

"Well...I guess...thanks." I forced that word out of my mouth. "You saved me from whatever Chase was planning." I already kind of knew because of the prophecy but I wasn't going to mention anything to Jack.

"Oh, no problem Kimi." He said, winking and giving me a thumbs up.

We smiled at each other and looked into each others eyes, dark red meeting sapphire.

Our stare was suddenly broken when a huge crash came from the engine and we started falling closer and closer to the ground. A blood curdling scream erupted from my mouth as were about to make impact. Jack tried to run up to the pilots seat to get everything under control, but if was too late. We made impact with the ground. Hard.

I, amazingly, was still fully conscious and only had a few minor scratches and bruises. I was just shocked and scared about the whole thing. I had been tossed a few feet from the crash spot and was sprawled out on my back. I weakly lifted my head up to see if there was any sign of Jack. I could see him standing up about twenty feet away from me.

"Jack..." I scared myself, my voice sounded shaky and horrified. Amazingly he somehow heard my weak voice and looked over in my direction. The only thing he had was a gash in his arm from a scrap of metal. Other than that, he seemed perfectly fine.

"Kimiko!" He yelled over to me. I sat up and crossed my legs as I held my head with one hand. My head was spinning and a horrible headache came rushing over me.

"Ow." I managed to whimper.

Jack was only about ten feet away from me, as he came bounding over in my direction, when a huge, blurry figure suddenly appeared in front of me.

Chase Young

**Sorry if it was kinda short and rushed. I felt like it was taking me forever to update so I just sat down and started writing. Wow. I'm super tired. Hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, please review and tell me what you didn't like about it or something. Anythings good! Thanks!**


	5. Plan Gone Right?

**Hi hi! Me again.**

**(fights off angry mob chanting "Why did it take you so long to update?")**

**Sorry! Sorry. Been super busy and didn't feel like typing when I wasn't super busy so..yeah. Anyway, I updated my other story, and now I'm updating this one. If you've realized, the summary has changed because I felt that it stunk and that's why people weren't reading it.**

**Rachel (my older sister): Yeah well its probably not cause that. Probably cause the story itself sucks.**

**Me: Oh shut up! Prove Rachel wrong by reviewing, and if she's right, tell me what the heck I'm doing wrong!**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

Chapter five

Plan gone right?

_Recap_

_Kim's POV_

_We smiled at each other and looked into each others eyes, dark red meeting sapphire._

_Our stare was suddenly broken when a huge crash came from the engine and we started falling closer and closer to the ground. A blood curdling scream erupted from my mouth as were about to make impact. Jack tried to run up to the pilots seat to get everything under control, but if was too late. We made impact with the ground. Hard._

_I, amazingly, was still fully conscious and only had a few minor scratches and bruises. I was just shocked and scared about the whole thing. I had been tossed a few feet from the crash spot and was sprawled out on my back. I weakly lifted my head up to see if there was any sign of Jack. I could see him standing up about twenty feet away from me._

_"Jack..." I scared myself, my voice sounded shaky and horrified. Amazingly he somehow heard my weak voice and looked over in my direction. The only thing he had was a gash in his arm from a scrap of metal. Other than that, he seemed perfectly fine._

_"Kimiko!" He yelled over to me. I sat up and crossed my legs as I held my head with one hand. My head was spinning and a horrible headache came rushing over me._

_"Ow." I managed to whimper._

_Jack was only about ten feet away from me, as he came bounding over in my direction, when a huge, blurry figure suddenly appeared in front of me._

_Chase Young_

_End Recap_

Kim's POV

_No!_ No. Why did he have to show up? I thought we were free. That maybe I could just let this day pass, and the prophecy didn't have to be fulfilled. But no. Stupid Chase just couldn't let it go.

"Get away from her, Chase!" Jack hissed.

"Are you going to make me, Spicer?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow and taking another step towards me.

Jack took this as a challenge and launched himself at Chase. And like I had thought before, Jack had surprisingly gotten stronger. He wasn't blown away by Chase as easily as I had expected. Jack threw strong punches and every now and then he would knock Chase off balance and get a good attack in. I found this as a chance to jump in a help defeat Chase, so I launched myself at him just as Jack did. While Jack was attacking and distracting Chase from the front, I took the back. I got a good punch in the back of the head to make him stunned for a while, but he quickly recovered, as we tried to recover as well. He turned around quickly and tried to grab me, but I jumped out of the way just in time.

"Kimiko! Run! Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!" Jack yelled, while being banged up by Chase.

"But..." I was trying to fight back, I didn't want to leave him.

"Kimiko!" He looked me straight in the eyes. "Go." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. I felt a little intimidated, but a tear escaped my eye as I turned quickly, and took off in some unknown direction. Jack was being so good to me. He didn't deserve to be beaten up by Chase. I should have just let Chase take me. But I knew the fate of the world depended on it. But I prayed,

"Dear God, I know I haven't talked to you much and I know I haven't been to church in forever. But please, if you can keep Jack safe, and let him live, I promise, I'll go to church every Sunday! Please!" I pleaded and got down on my knees. "Please." I whispered.

I quickly pulled myself together, knowing I had to get on the move, stood up, and kept running. I was trying to figure out which way the temple was. But I knew that Jack and I had gotten way far away from there. Probably.

I stopped to see if I could try to find any sign of civilization. I could barley get a peek of a small looking village way off in the distance. Well, it was my only hope to get an idea of where I was. But right when I took a step, a gloved hand made its way onto my shoulder. I froze. My eyes widened as I looked up and behind me to see a smirked face above me.

I ripped away from his grasp and got into a fighting stance.

"What did you do to Jack?!" I fumed.

"I am so glad I found you Kimiko. I don't know what I would have done if I had last track of you." He said calmly, ignoring my question.

"_What did you do to Jack?!_" I hissed in one of the most deadliest tones I've ever heard.

"My my. Aren't we a little angry? No matter. That does not concern you as of now." He said, smirking.

I snapped. I couldn't contain that evil inside of me. It came out. My eyes began to have that eerie black fire surround them again, same thing happening to my hands. My hair started rising, as did I.

"I'll ask this one more time. What did you do to Jack?" I asked in an even deadlier tone than before.

Chase looked amazed and very happy. "You need not to worry about Spicer. He is fine. I knocked him unconscious and is laying where we had fought." He said coolly, seeming to not even be scared of that fire around me.

My eyes turned back to normal, as did everything else, and I swiftly landed on the ground, and took off the opposite direction I had been walking.

My mind kept telling my legs to run faster and faster, but my legs suddenly began running too fast for the rest of me and I fell hard on the ground, almost knocking myself unconscious.

"Ow." I sat up and rubbed my head, which felt like splitting in two. My eyes suddenly widened though "Jack!" I whispered to myself.

I shakily got up and tried to keep running. I swear I could feel Chase breathing down my neck, which scared my half to death. I kept looking behind me to find no one was there. Well surely Chase would be after me, wouldn't he? Oh well. I've got to help Jack. He helped me, I've got to return the favor.

I finally made it to a clearing where I could see Jacks body slightly stirring.

"Jack!" I yelled at him while I ran even faster.

He sat up and turned around.

"Kim!" He tried to get up, but there was a nasty gash in his leg from one of the many blows Chase had landed on him.

"Jack don't move, I'm coming." But just like what happened when Jack was running over to me, Chase did the exact same thing by appearing right in front of me with his arms out-stretched, ready for me to run into him and grab me.

I slid to a halt right in front of him, but far enough away out of his grasp.

"Get away, Chase." I seethed, mustering up a death glare.

"Kim! Get out of here!" Jack called from behind Chase.

"No! I'm tired of running! I want to fight." I said, and got into my fighting stance.

"As you wish." Chase said, arms behind his back.

This made me furious. Thinking he doesn't even have to fight!? Ugh!

I ran up to him and aimed several punches at his jaw, each one though, he blocked easily. He caught one of my fists and raised me up into the air, me being eye level with Chase.

"Chase, why are you doing this? You don't know my father! If you think you're doing him a favor and are going to get some sort of special fire attack, you're wrong. He doesn't need anyone's help in capturing me. Heck, he thinks I'm training to be evil and thinks I will willingly come to him." I said, still behind lifted by Chase.

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Oh does he? Well, if you're going to act so rude to me, maybe I should deliver you to him." He smirked. My face turned to shock, and then horror.

"Isn't that what you were going to do in the first place?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Of course not. I was not going to let you rule this world. I want to rule it. There for, I was to capture you and keep you hidden in my palace while this day passed, so you would not rule the world, and I still will have a chance. For I know that if you do take after your father, for he almost was successful in taking over the world, that you surely would. We haven't much time. It's two pm and the ritual will be starting at four. That means your father might be sending guards to come get you at the Xiaolin Temple. Although he thinks that's where evil is trained, he will never expect you to be in my lair. Let us go." He reached out his hand, expecting me to take it. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't speak. But I caught a glimpse of Jack's confused face.

"Jack, don't ask. You'll probably find out soon enough." I said, frowning. I took the hand Chase had out-stretched for me.

"Kim! What are you doing!? You can't go with him!" Jack again tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Jack. Here," I reached into my pocket and brought out my cell phone. I threw it over to him on the ground. "Raimundo's cell phone number should be number three on speed dial. Call him, tell him everything you know, and get them to come pick you up and go back to the _temple_. Got it? Don't let them try and come free me. Tell them I willingly went for my own safety. Tell them I'll be back tomorrow." I let go of Chase's hand for a minute and walked over to Jack.

I bent down so we were eye level. "Thanks." I whispered sweetly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I ran back over to Chase, took one more glance at the blushing, yet still confused face of Jack, and Chase teleported us to his lair.

Chase's Lair

As soon as Chase and I were in the middle of the big, fountain lined room we're all too familiar with, I popped a question.

"Chase, where's your library?"

He looked at me with a confused face. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to find a book, duh! That's why I want to go to the library!" I said as though he were stupid.

"Yes but what kind of book?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Um...a prophecy book." I said, titling my thumbs and avoiding eye contact.

"I have searched my library up and down, there is a book on your family. But for you and the prophecy, it is blank." He said simply and turned to lead me to my room, I assumed.

"No! Just show me where your library is!" I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, determined to get my way.

He sighed. "Fine. This way." he said defeated.

I smiled sweetly and followed behind him. He took me down very unfamiliar corridors and hallways, Until he finally stopped, me not noticing as I was examine the great decorations. I bumped into his back and fell flat on my back.

"Ouch." I sat up and rubbed my back. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry! I wasn't uh...paying attention." I said quickly, putting on an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes at my childish behavior and turned back around to open a door. I glared at him from behind but quickly wiped it off my face as I looked what was inside that door. I got up and walked into the humongous room.

"Holy -"

"I will be back in thirty minutes," He said, ignoring my surprised look and interrupting my sentence. "as I secure the lair. When I come back, I expect you to be ready to leave and go to your room." He stated, turning around and started walking towards, shutting, and locking the door.

"You didn't have to lock it." I mumbled under my breath. Guess he still doesn't trust me. I looked at the many shelves in the room lined with books of various color. The shelves went all the way up to the ceiling, which was more than thirty feet high. At least. "I hope they're labeled alphabetically." I said to myself again. I did not want to look through every freaking book because there was at least ten thousand. At least.

I walked over to a shelf. _B_ is what the entire section was labeled. Good. I walked along the shelves, reading the letters as I walked by them. _C, D, E_... I knew what was next. _F_ Just what I was looking for. _Fa, Fe,_ And the next is what I needed as well. _Fi_. I had to climb up a latter a little ways to make it to that section. Let's see..._Fire Flies, Fire God, Fire Goddess, Fire Horse, Fire Kettle_...Bingo! Exactly the book I needed. _Fire Lord_.

I grabbed the dusty, red book off the self and climbed down the ladder I was very high up on now. I brought it over to one of the many tables in the room and plopped it down on it. Dust flew out from it everywhere, making me cough and gag.

"Ew!" I said, taking the book and fanning the rest of the dust out. Finally the dust cleared and I could see and breath again.

I set it down on the table again, only a little bit of dust flying out, and opened it up to reveal the whole line of Fire Lords. I looked at all of the pictures of me great grandpas, grandpa, and then, my father. I hadn't seem him in nearly three years. He still thinks I'm training to be evil. Boy won't he be in for surprise. I turned the next page to reveal emptiness. I knew I was to be there, but I haven't become a Fire Lord, or, Lordess? Goddess? Eh...I don't care right now. But my father has the same exact book. I knew what to do with it. Only people with the blood line of the Fire Lords can reveal the prophecy and other helpful things in this book. My father had taught me how.

I placed my hand on the second blank page after my father. I focused my fire and gently let a little bit light my hand. My normal Xiaolin Fire would have burned the book instantly. But I was using that black fire again. I didn't like using it, but I had to to reaveal the prophecy. I rubbed my hand around the page for a few minutes, and then took away the fire on my hand. I lifted my hand up, and as I did so, words appeared on the page.

_When the first born son,_

_has turned fifteen,_

_he shall come to his fathers palace,_

_from the training temple,_

_to prove himself worthy,_

_of taking the throne,_

_of the Fire Lord._

_Father and son,_

_must battle each other,_

_until the other gives up._

_If the son cannot win,_

_he shall be shunned,_

_a disgrace from the family._

_A new family shall rule._

_Which ever Fire Lord shall have success,_

_in taking over the world,_

_shall go down in history,_

_forever._

I paused as I read this. My father wanted a boy so bad, but right after the birth of me, my mother died. The Fire Lord makes a great commitment to marriage and one of the rules is you can't get remarried. My father didn't care though. He knew I would make a great ruler. I skipped to the next page to find accept ions to the rules though. because I was an acception myself. I would be the first female Fire Lord. I think Father told me I would be, the Fire Goddess, though I would not be put in the Fire Goddess book, but still in the Fire Lord book.

_If a daughter,_

_is all the Fire Lord gets,_

_than that girl still must prove,_

_herself worthy by fighting her father._

_Same rules apply._

_But a female shall rule if she wins._

_If she does not win,_

_same rule._

_And another son from the next family in line shall rule._

This was the rule for me. In a few hours, I should be fighting my father. Everyone would be upset though. That my moves were not heylin, or Fire Lord, or evil, or any of that. My father would know it's Xiaolin, and punish me. Because then my fire should always be black. I knew the fire bird attack, but I don't know how to make it black. But that's good. Because hopefully Chase can keep me imprisoned here until this day passes, and I'll be safe. And I don't want to be evil and use black fire. Yup. That's all I can hope for.

The door suddenly burst open and Chase came walking over to me. "Time to go..." He looked down at the used to be empty pages that now were filled with words. "How did you do this!?" He yelled in amazement, reaching for the book but I slapped his hands away and grabbed the book.

"No!" I screamed. I looked at the pages, and took my hand over it and made the black fire again, and erased the words.

"Kimiko!" He screamed, forcefully grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me up to him. "Why did you do that!? You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" I screamed back. "You're not in control of me."

"Yes you do! You're in my lair, I kidnapped y-"

"You did not kidnap me! I went willingly! I could have stopped you from doing so if I wanted t-"

"Even if you didn't go willingly I would have kidnapped you anyway! You're too weak!"

I snapped again. I wrenched my arm from his grasp and I started doing the exact same thing I did earlier only I was still on the ground.

"I am not weak. I am strong. I am the Fire Lord's daughter. You can't stop me. You're the one who is too weak." I said in a deathly tone, but no the evil demon one I had with the guys.

"Kimiko, calm down." Chase demanded coolly.

"You can't order me around!"

"Yes I can!"

I blasted a deadly black and gray fireball as quick as a blink at chase, which knocked him backwards several feet into a bookshelf. Some of books slowly disintegrated from the evil fire. Not because it was fire, but the evil magic that was in it.

Chase got up, shocked, but ran over to me and aimed several blows towards me. I blocked most of them but a fast kick came my way and smacked me in the head. I fell to the ground but got up quickly and swept Chase off his feet and punched him in the gut. He grabbed my arms, but the eerie black fire still glowing around it hurt him badly, but he still managed to throw me into a table and tend to his wounded hands. The dark fire had burned through his gloves and injured his hands. Badly. touching my dark fire was like acid. touching my Xiaolin was just like touching regular fire.

I got up from the split in two table, and saw Chase trying to stop his hands from bleeding. I took this as an advantage and snuck up behind him. I gave him several blows to the head and his back, karate chops, black fire, kick,s and my regular fire. He fell to the floor, as did I, seeing as though my black fire had just worn off and I had collapsed on the cold, hard stone floor. I wasn't unconscious, but I could barely move, let alone fight. Chase stood up and towered over me, looking as though he was unharmed.

"Next time you should listen to me. No use in fighting me. You cold never win." He said smirking, about to pick me up.

"_No_! I can beat you. Don't touch me. I'm fine." I was flat on my stomach on the floor. I put my hands on the floor and tried to support my upper body so I could get on my knees, but my arms were too shaky and they collapsed under me. I feel and smashed my head into the ground. "Ow." I whimpered.

Chase took pity on my and gently picked me up.

"No." I whispered weakly. I tried to punch him in the arms, but all I did was lift my arm up, and it fell back down. "No Chase. Put me down."

"I don't think you would want me to." He kept looking straight ahead.

"Yes, I do!" I managed to say a little louder than a whisper.

"As you wish." He dropped me. I fell down to the floor which was about five or six feet below me.

I made hard impact with the floor after what seemed like forever. My vision was failing me as the pain in my head and body became too unbearable. The dark corners of my eyes slowly made a curtain of black over my eyes. I passed out.

**Hey! Thanks for being patient!**

**Rachel: Now tell her how bad it was!**

**Me: Yeah and tell me what I could do to improve it!**

**Rachel: Yeah. Nothings going to help this pathetic story.**

**Me: Oh shut up! I have one thing to ask y'all!**

**Should the pairing be:**

**RaixKim**

**JackxKim**

**ChasexKim**

**I can't believe I actually put the last one up cause I don't really like that pairing. But You guys can choose I guess. I'm not sure if it should be RaixKim or JackxKim really. In this Kim has had moments with both of them so I'll let y'all choose! Thanks!**


	6. A Huge Mess

**Hey guys. I'm-**

**-Angry mob throws rotten fruit at me-**

**Ahhh! Stop Stop!**

**-Angry mob stops for a few seconds-**

**Let me explain, then you can pelt me! Okay. As I was saying, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like a month and I very much so understand if your mad at me and don't wanna review! ;) I honestly don't have any excuse for not updatin except for that fact that I'm just too lazy! And lately I've been hooked on my DS but I'm getting very bored of that so I decided to get on here! Okay, now you pelt me.**

**-Starts throwing more rotten fruit-**

**Oh wait! One more thing!**

**-Angry mob stops, irritated-**

**Sorry. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Done.**

**-Starts throwing again-**

Chapter Six

A Huge Mess

Jack's POV

Okay. I'm seriously confused! I have no clue what Kimiko and Chase were talking about, partly because I was half unconscious and couldn't really hear anything, why she would willingly go with him...and why she would kiss me.

I blushed thinking about her soft, light pink lips gently brushing against my cheek. It sent shivers down my spine, but the good kind of shiver.

"Okay. Now to explain it all to Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" I though about it for a second. "Oh gosh! Lord, help me!"

Okay, okay. Calm down. You'll be fine. It'll all be okay. Gosh I just wish Kimiko was here to defend me. She's the only one who can talk some sense into them! They don't even like me. Gee I wonder why? Okay, enough sarcasm, Jack. I need to call them.

I reached over to Kimiko's hot pink cell phone and opened it up. The background picture was of the whole Xiaolin team, including Dojo, and Master Fung. My eyes wondered over to Kimiko, who was on Raimundo's back, trying to get her PDA back but him holding it up too high for her to reach. I suddenly became, jealous? Of Raimundo? No, no. Of course not. I knew those two would end up together, no matter how much I want to be with her...but then again, she did kiss me. Is that her way of telling me she likes me? Ugh! Girls are way too confusing! Always messin with everyone's emotions! Now what was I doing...oh yeah! Calling Rai.

I clicked 'Shortcuts' and scrolled down to 'Speed Dial' I clicked it and immediately a list of five names were on there.

_Papa_

_Keiko_

_Raimundo_

_Toshiro_

_Sara_

I knew three names and I just guessed Keiko and Sara were her friends I don't know about.

I was about to click Raimundo, but something stopped me. I looked at two particular names. 'Papa' and 'Toshiro'. Okay, hang on. Somethings wrong with those two names. I though Toshiro, _was _her father. Something was up. Curiosity got the best of me and, even though I probably shouldn't, I called 'Toshiro'. I know it's a really bad idea, but it was just bugging me way too much! I want to know so bad what's going on with Kimi!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Mushi Mushi, Toshiro Tohomiko speaking. How may I be of service?_

Um...yeah, hi. My name's Jack Spicer. I believe we've met before. I, uh...kinda tried to take over your company with my partner, Pandabubba.

_Aw, yes. Mister Spicer. How are you today?_

Um...fine. Yeah. Anyway, I have a question.

_Shoot._

Well...it's a long story, but I'm using Kimiko's phone right now and before I called you, I was looking at Kimiko's speed dial, and I saw at the top, it said Papa. But at number four, it said Toshiro, can you explain that?

_Well..uh..probably just a mistake, heh heh._

Mr. Tohomiko, please. I'm a very close friend with Kimiko and she's in a lot of danger right now. I'm not sure if this has to do with anything, but please just tell me the truth! I'm kinda in a hurry.

_-Sigh- Okay. Kimiko told me to pose as her father for her friends. I, of course, could not refuse. She was using that sad voice and she's my only niece for goodness sake! And I would have done the same thing if my friends were good, my father was possibly one of the evilest beings on earth, and you had been lying to your evil father for three years saying you were evil but really good!_

...Care to explain?

_-Sigh- Okay. Kimiko's real father is-_

Is? Hello? Hello?

_Beeeeeeeeep_

I looked at the phone. 'Battery Running Low' Crap. I better call Raimundo. Man I really wish I could have heard who Kimiko's real father was. Chase and Kimiko's discussion probably explained it all, but like I said before, I was still half unconscious and pretty much out of it. Okay, shortcuts, speed dial, Raimundo.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Yo, Raimundo._

Hey, it's Jack.

_JACK! Where are you!? What did you do to Kimiko!? When I get a hold of, I'm gonna kill you!_

I know, I know. I had a really good reason to kidnap her-

_WHAT!? You had NO reason to kidnap her! You-_

Look!? Do you want to know where she is and why I called? Because if you don't, the only person who could possibly save her is just laying out in the middle of a forest. So if you want to know where she is and the whole story, come pick me up and take me to the Temple.

_...Fine. Where are you?_

Okay, the last time I looked at the GPA, we were flying over-

_Beeeeeeeeeep_

NO! I looked at the phone, the screen, completely black. NO! Come on you stupid phone!

I began smacking it against a random rocks. Come on! Okay, I know. Not the way to get a dead phone working, but I was _really_ frustrated. I kept smacking it, until I heard a _crack_. Oh Crap. I think I got a little too mad.

I looked down at what was left of the phone in my hand. A couple pieces of black wire, a few pieces of pink plastic from the outer covering of the phone. The rest of the phone were just pieces all sprawled out on the ground.

Crap. Not only is Kim in a horrible situation, one I'm not so sure about, but now I just broke her phone!? When all of this is over, she's gonna kill me. Okay, now, last time I checked the GPA we were flying over, I think, Mongolia, just above China. So, we probably crashed somewhere in Mongolia. I need to find out which town I'm in.

Rai's POV

Jack? Jack? Hello?

_Beeeeeeeeeep_

Ugh! I angrily slammed shut my cell phone.

"So, what is tha' no good dirty rotten snake up to, partner?"

"Something happened to Kim, but he said he wouldn't tell me where she was until I came to pick him up. He was getting ready to tell me where he was, but I guess he hung up!" I yelled, thrusting my arms into the air.

"Do not worry, Raimundo. I am sure that wherever Kimiko may be, that she is fine. But I do wish we could find her, for she may not be fine for long. After all, she is a _female_." Omi said, trying to help calm me down but failing miserably by adding in one of his sexist comments.

"Omi, you're lucky Kim isn't here or else she'd be kicking your butt right now." I said, crossing my arms.

"I most certainly think she could not, as you say, kick my butt, for she lacks upper-"

"OMI! Enough with the sexist stuff! Sheesh!" I said, smacking him on the back of his head. "Let's just stay here, and see if Jack will maybe show up." Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to do the things they normally do.

Kim's POV

_"Kimiko, it is time." A mysteriously dark voice said._

_I opened my eyes and sat up. Immediately everything around me was lit on fire. There was only a small circle in the middle of it all, and I was in it._

_"Wh- Where are you!?" I screamed above the crackling fire, trying to peer into the fire to see where _he _was._

_"Awaken, so that you may come home. There is only one hour left." The voice sounded as though it was breathing down my neck._

_"N-No! I'm not coming father!" I swung my fist behind me to punch him in the face, but no one was there._

_"What do you mean, daughter?"_

_"I mean, that I've been lying to you for the past three years! I'm-I'm...I'm NOT evil!" I had stood up, but crumpled to my knees and and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I was crying by that point._

_"I knew it, but you will come to me, if you like it or not." He had appeared out of no where in front of me._

_"I've been training at the Xiaolin Temple for the last three years, and I'm glad! I hate you, dad! I hate you!" I screamed, not even looking up._

_He bent down and lifted my chin. "How, how could you hate me? After all I've done for you-"_

_"All you've done for me!? All you've done for ME!? You've done _nothing _but horrible things to me! You always worked me to where I was almost dead almost everyday from five years old, to twelve years old! Then you shipped me off to some evil school from which I managed to escape! They didn't want to contact you for they feared you would surely kill them, so the evil facility and myself have been lying to you for three years! I think I can hate you! Uncle Toshiro has been a way better father to me then you have!" I had wrenched my chin from his hands and slammed my fists against the ground._

_"My guards will be coming for you...I love you Kimiko."_

_I was sobbing. "NO you don't!" I hissed. "You're only saying that. You're only using me to take over the world!"_

_"No Kimiko, I love you. No matter what you say I always will. You're the only thing I have left of your mother...I must go. You will be captured and taken here. Do not try to rebel. They are much too strong for you. You only need to be her by four o'clock. The battle can begin anytime that day. Goodbye, Kimiko."_

_He started to fade away, as he did, an eerie mist surrounded the scene, making the fire slowly disintegrate. I was left sitting in the middle of a black room..._

I shot straight up from an unfamiliar bed. I put my hand on my head, it felt as though I had just been hit by a truck. I dizzily looked around at my surroundings. I was sitting on a king sized bed, that was up very high, probably twice my size. It was loaded with some black sheets and a comforter on top. I looked to my side. Nothing. Other side. Nothing. I looked straight ahead. One black chair sitting in the middle of the floor. What an...interesting room. Very blank. Suddenly light began to shine in my eyes and flood the room with the sun's intense rays. I looked up to see a rather large, stained glass window on the left side of the room and all the way up to the ceiling.

I admired the window for a while. A rose was plastered on it, with a humming bird sucking the nectar from it. How lovely, for a blank and depressing room! But then, my thoughts were carried from flowers, to this room, to my dream. I shuddered. I don't care what he said, I hate him. I'll hate him forever! He made my life miserable. I know he's lying! He's just saying he'll love me so that maybe I'll actually turn evil. You may think that after seven years of evil, compared to three years of good, would make me become evil. But I hated it. Every second of it. I was the nicest one in the palace and my father hated it. He knew it would be hard to deprive me of the goodness that swelled inside of me. I got that from my mother. She thought she could soften him up, but that really didn't work out all too well. He's pure evil. I don't even think he's ever spared one life! Maybe mine when I was very rebellious when I was little, but I'm most definitely and likely to be the only person he's ever spared!

I was ripped away from my depressing thoughts by the door bursting open. Of course, it was Chase. His face looked a little panicked, though he tried to have the same, emotionless, blank look on his face, you could tell something was wrong.

"Kimiko, your father somehow knows you are here, his guards are fighting through my jungle cats and making their way here. We must flee." He started running towards my bed and reached out to grab my arm, but I jumped off the other side of the bed and landed hard on my feet, seeing as though it was probably about a five foot drop!

"No." I stated darkly.

"Yes Kimiko, we must go now! Now is not the time for your stubborn and childish behavior. Either you come willingly with me, or I force you."

This reminded me of Jack. When he had captured me to keep me safe from Chase. It made me smile to think back about him. But I quickly wiped the smile off my face. I suddenly felt intimidated as Chase towered over me, his last few words finally reaching my ears.

"N-No. We can't run. They'll find us. We have to fight!" I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, determined to win our battle.

"I cannot risk them getting to you and taking you to him! You will come with me, now!" He demanded, getting a hold of one of my arms and forcefully prying them from their crossed position.

I gasped in shock. One, for how it was just so sudden, and two because his grip was deathly tight. I crumpled to my knees like I did in my dream, only I was dangling in the air, from Chase still had that death grip tight on my arm.

"_Chase! Let go!_" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"No." He stated just as darkly as I had before.

"_Then I'll make you._" I used my other arm that wasn't about to snap in two and swung it into his gut. He gasped and fell backwards, letting go of my arm. Wow. That was easier then I expected. I guess I knocked the wind out of him. I began running towards the door, when a gloved hand grasped my ankle.

I gasped again. I turned around to see Chase still on the floor, but had an even deadlier grip on my ankle. "Ow!" I fell to the ground and tried to pry his fingers off of my ankle. I failed miserably. He then took his other arm and grabbed my right upper arm, removed his grip on my ankle, and grabbed my left upper arm. He lifted me up, and said a few magical spell words, I assumed, and next thing I knew, my hair was whipping around me and it looked as though we were being consumed by a giant, dark purple hole. This all happened so fast, that I didn't have time to react. But once reality hit me, I was steaming mad. But it seemed that in this teleporting hole, I couldn't move, I could only be pushed up against Chase, with his hands still clinging to my arms, and my hair swirling wildly in the fast air moving around us.

**Wow. Okay. There ya have it! ;) And like I said, if your mad at me, you don't have to review. If your mad but you want to yell at me, go ahead and send it in the review! **

**I'm not sure if I've decided what the pairings gonna be. I mean, I think I kinda do, bu we'll just see how the story unfolds, cause I really don't have a whole plan figured out. So suggestions for the story, comments about my story, and flamers, practically everything and anything is welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**firecracker-girl**


	7. Confusion

**Hello! I got a lot more reviews than I thought I would, and I was going to try to update my other story, but I really don't like it that much and almost no one's reading it and a whole bunch of people want me to update this story, so here it is!**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**But how much money do you think it would take for me to buy it from Christy Hui?**

**-breaks open piggy bank and starts counting-**

**Hmm...do you think two dollars and seventeen cents is enough? Yeah me neither. On with the story!**

Chapter seven

Confusion

Jack's POV

Random town in Mongolia

I had been wondering around for hours until after what felt like forever, I stumbled across a huge city that seemed to be built in the middle of nowhere. But I was very thankful for the out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere city and cautiously tried to make my way to the center of the large city.

I was paying no attention to the sidewalk in front of me as I was admiring all the tall buildings and factories. Unfortunately for that I bumped into a very short man. He seemed to be in a huge rush and was in a suit with a rather large brief case that had popped open and scattered his papers everywhere. He mumbled a quick 'sorry' and angrily and frantically started picking up his papers. I felt bad for the short man and started helping pick up the papers, trying to weave through the people on the busy sidewalk.

I apologized to the man and he started speeding down the sidewalk again

"Very friendly people..." I muttered under my breath. Then something caught the corner of my eye. A paper. Must be one of the ones that fell out of the mans brief case. I bent over and picked it up. I skimmed over it, and noticed the name of a city.

_Ulaannbaatar_

I think I remember reading about this city. It's the capitol of Mongolia. Located a little bit northeast of the center of this country. Good. Now I know where I am. I quickly threw the piece of paper, seeing as though that was the only important thing I needed to read on there, in a near by trash can, and tried to see if anyone could stop and help me.

"Excuse me miss, do you think I could-"

"No." She bumped up against my shoulder, knocking me into another man who pushed me into a mud puddle in the street.

"Yeah thanks..." I muttered, angrily whipping the mud off my face and standing up. I quickly brushed the rest off and went into the nearest coffee shop. I made my way over to a booth and sat down, holding my head in my hands from all of this frustration going on in there. I needed to use a phone to contact those Xiaolin Los...um..Warriors. Maybe there's one around here...

I lifted my head and tried to look around for any sign of a phone. I spotted one on the wall and casually walked over to it. I picked up the phone and dialed a number. Dang it. Needs money. Where the heck am I going to get...

I was reading how much it cost. Five Mongolian Tugrik. What the heck? How much is that in American money? I hope not too much, because all I have is five dollars in American money. I walked over to the lady at the counter.

"Excuse me, can you exchange this one dollar bill, American Money, into however much it's worth here?" She gave me a very surprised look, but she snatched the dollar bill out of my hand and handed me one hundred Mongolian Tugrik.

All I could do was stare and gawk at the piece of paper in my hand. one hundred Mongolian Tugrik from a one dollar bill!? Wow.

((Hello. I tried to do my research and see how much you would really get in Mongolia, but it was like 1,254.68496 and a whole bunch of numbers like that so excuse me if it is wrong, just go along with it. Thanks!))

I scrambled over to the telephone machine and jammed the hundred dollar bill thing into the slot. I didn't even care if it gave me change or not. I had to call Raimundo, get him to pick me up, and find out what's happening to Kim. Okay. I really hope I remember his number.

oo00oo00oo

Rai's POV

Temple

I had been pacing around my room for hours. I had no clue where Jack was, and I had no clue what he was talking about with the whole Kim thing. Where is she? Is she okay? What did Jack do to her? What's wrong with her? Ugh!

I glanced over at my phone, which was still laying there, nothing happening. I glared at it, as if daring it to ring. What shocked me the most, was that it did start to actually ring!

I jumped back and tripped over something, making me fall backwards and smacking my head on my dresser on the way down. I rubbed the back of my head, then made sure no one saw that.

Good. Okay. Phone, right.

I scrambled over to it on my hands and knees and frantically tried to get my fingers to push the 'talk' button. I looked at the caller ID. 'Unknown Caller'. Oh well. I answered any way.

H-Hello?

_Raimundo?_

Jack?

_Thank God! I had been calling several different numbers to try and get a hold of you!_

Where the hell are you so I can get a hold of you and strangle you!?

_Ugh! For the last time, I was protecting Kimiko by kidnapping her! Chase was after her!_

W...What!?

_Ugh! I'll explain later! Just come pick me up!_

Well I would if I knew where you were!

_I would if you would let me talk!_

I am letting you talk! Now tell me! Or do you wanna be stuck wherever the heck you are!?

_Fine. I guess if you never wanna see your precious little Kimi again..._

You did do something to her! Where is she!? You know where she is now tell me you good for nothing-

_Yes. I do know where she is but she made me promise her that I need to go to the temple, explain it all..and some more stuff that I'll explain later if you would just let me tell you where I am!_

...Fine. Where are you?...And don't hang up like you did last time.

_Okay. 1. I didn't hang up, Kimi's phone died. And 2. I'm in Ulaannbaatar, Mongolia. Right above China. Tell Dojo, and fly over here in some Sheng Gong Wu device you guys have and land on the outside of the city, hidden in the trees, on the north side of the city, and I'll be waiting._

Fine. We'll be there. And when we pick you up and bring you here you better tell us what happened to her or else-

_I will! I will. Sheesh. Just calm down and come get me._

Okay, okay. Bye.

_Bye._

I slammed my phone shut and ran through the halls of the temple screaming for everyone to meet me outside of the Sheng Gong Wu Vault.

I ran inside and rang the bells in the pattern you must to open it, and I ran down the stairs. I skimmed through the drawers until I found the Silver Manta Ray, opened it, grabbed it, and ran back outside the vault where I hoped everyone was waiting for me.

When I was outside, I was met by many faces with confusion.

"Dang Raimundo, I wa' right in the middle o' makin a sandwich. This better be importan'." Clay said, with not a confused look, but an angry look.

"I know where Jack is and we've gotta pick him up! He knows where Kim is!" I yelled at them, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Well why didn' you say that in the firs' place Rai!? Les go!" Clay's face suddenly turned from angry, to hopeful.

"Yes indeed! Let us rescue friend Kimiko!" Omi shouted, thrusting his fist up into the air as though he had already won the battle.

"Silver Manta Ray!" The small little miniature model of the Silver Manta Ray suddenly turned huge as I said it's name. We all three climbed in, including Dojo.

"Be careful young monks, for I have sensed a very great danger for this day." Master Fung said in his 'serious' voice. I never even get half the stuff he says, let a alone listen. Most of the time I just smile and nod. Which is the case here. I just smiled, nodded, and closed the door to take off to Mongolia.

Normal POV

Master Fung sighed as he watched the three young warriors and Dojo fly off into the sky, for he knew what was happening, and knew it would change their trust, beliefs, and lives.

oo00oo00oo

Jack's POV

I was pacing in between two large trees positioned on the outside of the thick forest. I had been doing this for quite some time now.

Where the heck are they!? I looked at my wrist watch. Well...I guess it's only been about five minutes, which has felt like five hours to me. Come on! Can't those losers, er, warriors hurry up!? Sheesh.

I was suddenly ripped away from my thoughts as I heard a roaring sound up above. I looked up just in time to jump out of the way of where a huge silver-looking thing with wings came landing hard onto the ground.

I sat up, halfway in a bush, and spit come leaves out of my mouth. The door to the space-ship looking thing opened and there they were, finally.

"Yeah, thanks for almost crushing me!" I spat at the four, standing up and combing leaves out of my hair with me fingers.

"Where's Kim!?" Raimundo shouted, running towards me and roughly grabbing me by the collar.

"I'll explain on the way! I know I promised Kim I would leave her be, but we have to go to Chase's lair! Like I said, I'll explain on the way, let's just go!" I pushed back away from Rai and ran towards the Silver Manta Ray and jumped in, the other three, and Dojo, followed right behind me, anxiously waiting to hear the story.

oo00oo00oo

Kim's POV

After being teleported, the last thing I remembered was being thrown onto a bed and passing out.

A stream of light had crept into the small window in the room I had been placed in and slowly made it's way across my face. I squinted and flipped over on my stomach and held the pillow over my head. Apparently I was thinking Omi was trying to wake me up for training, when the events that I guess had happened a while ago replayed in my head. I shot straight up and looked around the big room. It looked very familiar to me. But how? Where? When?

I looked to the side of me, where a nightstand was and my eyes wandered to a picture on the stand. It hit me. I screamed bloody murder and more then ten guards came rushing into _my _room. That's right. _MY _room. It was my room in Tokyo, the one I had lived in for the first twelve years of my life. The picture I had seen? It was one of the many pictures I had of me and my mother playing together. That's how I knew where I was. I sent thoes thoughts to the back of my head and focused on the guards giving me confused looks.

"H-How'd I get here!?" I screamed, pointed an accusing and shaking finger at the guards.

They paid no attention to me and started walking out of the room, seeing as though I was in no danger.

"Wait!" I ran after them. I jumped into the air, did a flip, and kicked a guard in the head, sending him to the floor. The other guards were quick to react, apparently my father had warned them about my rebellious behavior. One of them grabbed my left arm and another latched onto my right. I struggled as hard as I could, and then I pretended to give up and go limp in their arms, them letting down there guard, and I quickly yanked my arms together so that the two guards on me would collide with each other, knocking them down to the floor.

"Ha ha!" I was too bust taunting that I forgot about the other twelve guards around me who closed in around me.

"Dang it." I muttered and summoned my element. Two guards came charging at me and I punched them in the face with my fire engulfed fists. One sneaked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I sent my leg backwards and kicked the guard where he did not want to be kicked and crumpled to the floor. I guess my father had ordered them not to hurt me, but I think the remaining nine were getting frustrated and ignored his orders. They immediately started throwing their spears at me. I jumped ducked, and slid, trying to weave myself in and out of the deadly weapons, when one caught the side of my arm, sliding past it while ripping some of my flesh off.

"Owww! Gosh dang it!" I put my free hand onto my arms where it was bleeding badly. While I was occupied with that. two guards picked me up and tossed me on my bead. Another guard came in with bandage-like cloth and forcefully wrapped it around my bleeding arm. All the guards left, me guessing that they were standing outside my door though.

My thoughts drifted away from my throbbing arm and wandered to how the heck I got here. Chase teleported me, threw me on a bed, and I passed out. Did he take me here? He wouldn't...would he?

Of course he would! He's evil, Kimiko! E-V-I-L Evil! I just, can't believe that he actually got me to believe him. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

While I was mentally yelling at myself in my head, I drifted off into a uneasy sleep, luckily, no nightmares, just one of those dreamless sleeps.

oo00oo00oo

Chase's POV

I ran down the hall frantically, after finally defeating the last remaining guard that had come for Kimiko, and stopped in front of her door.

"Kimiko..." I said, opening the door. "The guards are gone you are s-" I looked around the blank room. The empty room. Empty? Empty! "Kimiko!" She was gone, but how!? How could someone get by my jungle cats? Did she willingly leave? But how could she? I made sure I secured every last detail to where she couldn't escape, even if she willingly came, she can't be trusted. I turned on my heels and ran out of the room, looking around for the jungle cats that should have been guarding her door. I looked down to see two unconscious felines laying motionlessly on the stone floor.

So...someone broke in? Who though? And how? My thoughts were yanked away from my head as I hear my cats growling and the door to my lair burst open.

oo00oo00oo

**Dun dun dun! So that wasn't Chase? Who the heck was it!? What's gonna happen? You'll find out sooner if you hit that awesome little blue button down there that everyone loves! ;)**

**Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but I got my contacts today (Hooray! Finally) And I had to get used to them today and right now I'm not wearing them so it's really hard for me to type this but luckily I have memorized where all the buttons are on here! ;) Okay. Thanks again! ;)**

**firecracker-girl**


	8. Allies

**Hello! And look, I've been taking forever to update but trust me I didn't forget! Though I'm sure I've lost lots of peoples interest I hope they come back! Anyway, here's some of my excuse. :-) I've been sick for FOREVER! Ugh! Okay like a month ago, I think I was thinking about updating but then I came down with like a fever/flu thing or somethin that lasted for like a week and then I got a really bad cold and I still have that cold only it's not as bad. And yesterday, I got pink eye! I'm like What the heck! Can't I like not be sick for like two days! lol but it's kinda my fault for this pink eye cause my boyfriend got it Monday and came back Tuesday and my mom told me to try and stay away from him, but I didn't. lol So now I have it! And now I'm getting the chills and I'm getting really hot and I think I'm getting that flu/fever thing again. :-P But Imma write a chapter for y'all!**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**And I also found out that like the two dollars I had saved from last chapter isn't enough to buy it either :-( lol Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter Eight

Allies

Rai's POV

We burst through the big stone door and jumped into a sea of jungle cats. Jack had brought some of his robots, Omi was trying to drowned the cats surrounding him with the Orb of Tornami, Clay was kickin butt with the Fist of Tebbigong, and I was using the Sword of the Storm like my life depended on it, well it actually did but you get the point.

I slashed a cat that was trying to pounce on me. Then what seemed like thousands of jungle cats surrounded me. They attacked by tens, I had noticed the pattern after about the fourth time, and figured out a pattern of my own. Slice the first one, kick right, punch up to hit the second and third one. Use my wind power to blow five pouncing ones away, and jump, kick, and bring my sword down on the last two. I continued that pattern for a while, but I was already starting to get worn out. The only thing that kept me moving on was Kim. I had no clue what Chase did to her, and I can't believe her father is evil! All I really know though is that I want to find her, and protect her from Chase, Jack, and her father.

After a while there were only about ten or twenty cats left. I jumped up into the air. "Typhoon boom, WIND!" I spun around in a tornado and made the remaining cats fly off into every which way. I stopped spinning and landed perfectly. I defeated my share of the cats.

Omi's POV

"Orb of Tornami!" I screamed, which distracted the advancing jungle cats around me and put them in a sea of water. Apparently these cats did not mind water and started swimming towards me, I had to think very quickly. So I jumped up into the air. "Orb of Tornami, ICE!" The freezing water combined with the regular water and quickly became a sheet of ice. I had frozen most of the cats and if some had managed, they were having a very difficult time trying to get to me on the ice.

I ran over to patch of about five. I grabbed one of their tails and flung it into another one, sending them gliding into a wall. The other three I merely had to kick them and they flew into the wall as well. I did this for a while until I had defeated the remaining cats around me.

Clay's POV

"Fist of Tebbigong!" I pounded the ground a made a mini earthquake around me. Several of the cats were thrown off their feet and into random walls, some stood their ground and kept advancing on me. "Seismic kick, EARTH!" I kicked and punched my way through a large number of them no good jungle cats until I lowered the hundred of them to 'bout twenty.

I ran as fast as I could and hurled myself towards them. Several of them lashed out at me, but I grabbed their paws and threw them into others or into walls. I did that a few times until I had defeated the rest o' them.

Jack's POV

"Come on you stupid hunks of metal! FIGHT!" I screamed at the stupid bots getting torn up out there. "Ugh, looks like I'm gonna have to fight them myself." I'm sure Kimi noticed that I had gotten stronger. I had been taking classes and working out a lot. Not just to impress her, or so that I wouldn't make myself look like a fool in front of her, or- wait wait, get to the point. But just so I could maybe actually defeat those Xiaolin Losers. Or at least the guys anyway, and I could sweep Kimiko off her feet. But change of plans. How was I supposed to know Kimiko has like a huge secret about her father and has never told anyone and we were all going to get into a fight for life or death!? Yeah, not something you plan on happening.

I stood in front of probably five hundred vicious and blood thirsty jungle cats. I raised my arms in a battle stance and prepared myself for one of the worst fights I would probably ever face. The first fifty or so launched themselves at me. I expertly dodged a few and actually counter attacked about ten, sending them into walls. I stood there with a triumphant look on my face, but it was waaay too early for that. I accidentally let out a high pitched girly scream as one pounced on me and ripped open some of the skin on my back. "Aaaack!"

I quickly reached my arms up and grabbed the cats throat. I sent my arms hurtling forwards and let go of the cat, sending it spiraling into a wall and hitting hard. I could see blood stained on the wall as it slid down. "Ew" I quickly brought my attention back to the remaining four hundred eighty nine cats. So I stood up and prepared myself to fight again. I jumped into the sea of cats and punched, kicked, and rammed myself into dozens of them.

I don't think I can keep this up. They keep getting me with their claws. All I could see around me was blood, either that or my hair was in my eyes, and now I'm just throwing myself at the cats, hoping I can beat them. I probably had about two hundred left still, but even some dude who was extremely well built and strong probably couldn't beat hundreds of vicious jungle cats! I was very proud of myself. I had cuts all over, that one scratch that was on my back was starting to throb and crust over and the pain was unbearable. But I wouldn't give up. I had to help Kimiko, whatever situation she may be in.

I rubbed the blood, or pushed my hair, out of my face and got into my fighting stance again, even though every move I made felt like heck. A few more lashed out at me and I barely escaped the first couple claws, but like I said, I don't think I can keep this up much longer. The last five or six got a hold of me and ripped the crap out of myself and my clothes. I screamed out in agony and fell to the floor. I probably would have been dead if it weren't for...

"STOP!"

ooOOooOOoo

Kim's POV

I woke abruptly, some random guard was shaking me awake.

"Huh? Mmmphh." I mumbled groggily into my pillow. I sat up slowly and a guard tossed some robe, samurai looking outfit on my bed and left.

"Does my father really expect me to wear this? Yeah, I don't think so." I picked up the stupid outfit with a disgusted look and burnt it to a crisp. "That'll teach ya."

Knock knock

Who's there? I slowly crept in front of the door and was about to turn the handle when it burst open! It slammed into my face and I stumbled backwards.

"Ooow!" I said, rubbing the red mark on my face. When I finally looked up and stopped complaining about the sudden outburst, I saw who it was.

I jumped back ten feet. "Get _out _of here." I hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh, my dear loving daughter, Kimiko. It's been years since I've last seen you. You've grown quite nicely." He said lovingly. It made me want to hurl.

"Quit attempting to be sweet you evil bastard. I hate you. Just leave me alone."

"Now, I have brought you here and that is what the prophecy asks. Now," He kept ignoring me, which made me even more furious. "Would you like us to have our battle today, or tomorrow? You can choose."

"Neither, I'm not going to fight you. I don't want to be a freaking Fire Lord Goddess thing! I'm not evil like you! Pick someone else for that job."

"Even if I could I wouldn't, for you are most powerful, though you have not realized how much more capable you are of your abilities. You've never discovered your powers on the evil side. Only the good, Xiaolin side. They are much more powerful on the evil side. And You'll learn to like it, over time. Now choose, today, or tomorrow."

"Never." I growled.

"Tomorrow it is then. Four o' clock. Don't forget, and next time," He turned towards the door and walked half-way out. "Don't burn your mothers fighting outfit." He gently closed the door.

"I'm not going to! NEVER! I'll never listen to you!" My protests were drowned out by the shuffling of footsteps and other strange noises going on outside the door. "Ugh, whatever." I plopped down on my bed and pulled out my i pod, which surprised me I still had through all of these events. I put the ear phones in, laid down on my bed, and drifted off into a somewhat peaceful doze.

ooOOooOOoo

Rai's POV

The fight ended as quickly as it started, when Chase screamed for everything to stop. We all looked up from our fights and looked at the top balcony as Chase was angrily descending the stairs.

I found myself sprinting towards him at rapid speed, I don't know what came over me but I was furious towards him. Probably for kidnapping Kimiko. Yeah yeah I know Jack said she willingly went but I don't believe she would do that. But why do I care so much about this? Like, why do I care so much more then the other guys about this whole situation? Because of Kim? What about her? Ugh, never mind.

I was about to reach Chase when a _very _angry looking Jack ran in front of me and tried to punch Chase with as much adrenalin and anger he could muster up, but Chase easily caught it and sent Jack flying backwards into a wall, I think Jack was about done.

Now it's my turn. I flipped up into the air and brought my leg down hard, Chase teleported in a blink of an eye, sending me crashing into the floor.

"Holy cr-!"

"What are you monks, and," Chase looked disgustingly over to the now half conscious body slumped up against the wall. "that worm doing here?" He said, adverting his angry, topaz eyes towards me.

"We've come," I looked towards the guys for support. They had concerned looks on their faces. "for Kimiko." I said, stepping forward, unafraid.

"Well I was just about to go to the temple and come for the same thing. It seems as though we all want to find her." He said, crossing his arms.

I gasped. "What do you mean!? Did she get kidnapped again!? Did she leave!? What did you do to her!? She's here, isn't she? ISN'T SHE!?" I screamed running towards Chase, building up my anger all into a balled up fist. I tried to bring it into his chin but he grabbed my wrist and flung me over his shoulder. I went flying and was about to crash into a fountain, but I used my wind power at the last second to shoot air out of my feet against the statue and flying towards Chase, who had his back turned. He was starting to explain.

"No young Raimundo, I have not done anythi-" BAM! I smacked right into his back and had him hurtling towards the wall when he teleported at the last second. I stood in place, panting, and nervous, looking around every which way. He popped up behind me and started beating me senseless. I boosted myself up and tried to bring my leg down again, he dodged out of the way. I caught myself at the last second and twirled into a tornado. I sped towards Chase, but he merely reached into the whirling vortex and grabbed my arm, pulling me out. He threw me hard onto the ground, then picked me up by my neck.

"As I was saying, I did not do anything to Kimiko. I kidnapped her for her own good, I was protecting her from her father. But I do not think that went over very well. One of his guards must have snuck in and kidnapped her. She is probably at her home back in Tokyo. I hate to say this, but we must all work together if we do not want her to take over the world." He let go of my throat finally and I fell to the floor, panting, but trying to recall what he just said.

I shakily and slowly stood up. Chase stuck out his hand. I stood there, glaring at him for a minute or two, and then shook his hand.

"Alright. So whats the plan?"

ooOOooOOoo

**Ta da! Wonderful chapter, huh? It would be super awesome if I got like five reviews but even if I don't, I'm still gonna continue on cause I'm like so bored. :-) I liked this chapter...kind of. It was kind of a filler really and kinda short. Anyway, R&R thanks!**

**firecracker-girl**


	9. Split up

***Slowly creeps into the room***

**ITS HER!! GET HER!! *angry people come running after me***

**NO NO STOP!**

***crowd unpatiently stops***

**Okay okay, I really haven't any excuse for to why I took like 4 months to update, my stories aren't like amazing or anything so they normally don't take me like 4 months to write! I've just been lazy and sorta forgot about it till one day I was bored and got back on, so here I am!**

***angry mob starts advancing toward me***

**And if you kill me now I won't be able to write another chapter :)**

***angry mob growls and sits down and waits for me to start my story***

***pats their heads* Good angry mob :) Now, on with my story, and hopefully my writing ability has increased since then, I read my last chapter and I thought it was suckish so maybe it'll be better now ^^**

**There's no way in hell I own Xiaolin Showdown cause if I did there would be tons of romance and the show would actually be continuing :)**

Chapter Nine

Kim's POV

Eventually my music stopped playing and I slowly opened my eyes from the unpleasant doze. I looked around the room, disgusted at myself for being so weak and getting myself kidnapped for the, oh I dont know, third time! Gosh, Im such a little helpless damsel in distress, it makes me sick. I need to find a way out of here and save myself, and the rest of the world for that matter, because I know once the fight with my father begins, all of my angry thoughts are going to build up that scary evil fire and I'll win and I'll probably turn evil somehow and I DO NOT want that to happen.

Okay, so I have until about four tomorrow to plan my escape, all I have to do i-

I stopped my thoughts and looked up at a guard walking in and placing food on my dresser next to my bed. His face had an emotional expression, and I let my eyes flicker towards the door. This may be easier than I thought, I acted natural and wondered over to the door while the guard was getting my food settled. I acted like I was fixing a picture frame from being crooked right next to the door, when suddenly I made a dash for it!

My legs were flailing like crazy, I had so much adrenalin in me and it was all coming our through my running! I've never ran this fast before in my life! I zoomed past many confused guards, as they had not known what was going on until I was out of earshot. My eyes were looking every which way, darting from side to side, for signs of escape. I turned down many narrow hallways, and eventually made it to the main entrance of my house, or better yet, palace. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I glanced quickly around the room. It reminded me a lot of Chases main entrance room, with the fountains and stained glass windows and just a huge room! Many guards had finally caught on to what was going on and dozens started pouring in the door I had entered in.

I shreaked, jumping ten feet in the air, and made a fleeing sprint over to the large doors placed directly in front of me, only twenty feet away. Other guards in the room had noticed me as well and were bounding toward me. My mind became clouded from everything happening so fast, all I could do was keep running. I couldn't think, I could hardly breath from everything happening around me, until...

BAM! I ran smack into the door and fell hard on the ground. This wasn't one of those funny hitting the door things you see in cartoons, I mean I was running for life, and running into a stone door does NOT feel good.

I screamed out in pure agony as I clutched my cracked and bleeing head. The guards all around me stopped, unsure of what to do. I felt so stupid, I fought back tears, how could a Xiaolin Dragon cry from hitting a door? I felt so pathetic, but all I could focus on was the unbearable pain throbbing in my head. My father came rushing in when he heard my screams. He had concerned written all over his face, psh, as if actually he even cared about me. All he wanted was for me to take over the world, to use me, to make him look good, and the only reason he was acting like this was for him to trick me into thinking he cares so I would fight, well it isn't working so there.

He ran quickly over to me.

"Kimi, Kimiko are you alright? Can you hear me?"

I moaned in response. He swooped me up off the ground bridal style and walked swiftly down the many hallways I had just ran down. My thoughts quickly jumped back into my bleeding head, and I remembered, I was so close to escaping, I had to keep trying.

I struggled in his grasp and eventually made him drop me, I clasped my head in my hands to keep it from splitting open, and staggered back for the room. He wrapped his arms around my frail figure, and picked me back up and walked faster for my room, ignoring my desperate attempts to get away.

He gently laid me on my bad and had a nurse rush in to take care of my wounds. She cleaned off the gushing blood, which felt like hell as she was doing so, and only had time to bandage up my forehead, as it was the part that had cracked open. They had no time fore stiches, and for that I was thankful. My father summoned them all away and stroked my hand softly, trying to comfort me. I couldn't help but let out a few small whimpers, and I scolded myself for acting like this. I'd been through much worse and never cried, but I suddenly realised I wasn't just crying about the pain in my head, I was having a physical and emotional melt down. Everything that was happening hit me, the sudden kidnaps, my friends, my father, the world, everything hit me hard like my head to the door.

I suddenly let out a sob and rolled over and buried my head in my pillow.

"Kimiko!" My father gasped, trying to calm me down. He thought I was only crying because my head, I could never explain everything to him, nor did I want to. I slapped his hands away and cried even harder into my pillow.

Then a light bulb went on in my head. If he thought I was injured this bad, there's no way he would allow me to fight tomorrow...right? Worth a shot, I'm going to have to play this off good, and it's going to make me sick to play along with his little caring game, but I had to put the fight off as long as I could to save myself, or for the guys to find me.

I sat up and whimpered "Daddy it huurts!" I crawled over to him and snuggled up next to his side, burying my head in his arm to cry now fake tears.

He stroked my hair, making me gag. "It's okay Kimiko, I know." He said soothingly. I almost immediately jumped up and punched him repeatily, but I had to keep this act going, it all made me so sick.

He called in a few guards with me still in his arms. "Call off the fight, prophesy will have to wait, there's no way my little girl can fight in this condition." I tensed up at his words. I wish he would stop calling me that. I'm not his little girl, I'm his little pawn for world domination. Apparently he felt me tense up and turned his attention toward me. "Kimi are you okay?"

"Mmm." I said into his arm, I was too angry to speak, I hated it when he called me Kimi.

"Just lie down and rest, there will be no fight until you're better." He gently layed my head on my pillow and covered me up, kissed my cheek, and walked out the door, not bothering to shut it.

I quickly threw off my covers and wiped my hands quickly across my cheek. "Bastard." I spat. He needs to stop playing this I'm about to throw up! Here he is, possibly the most evilest person that ever walked across this earth, tucking me in and kissing me! It's sickening! I can't take it anymore!

I let out a long, frusterated breath I didn't know I was holding in, and rolled over on my side. "Calm down..." I whispered to myself. You played it off good back there, he'll never suspect anything.

I tried falling asleep, tossing and turning, but I was just too tense and eager to sleep. I quickly sat up and looked towards my bathroom door. "That might help." I was suddenly a little more cheerful at the thought of a nice, hot bath to calm my nerves. I slowly stood up and rumaged through my old closet. I grabbed a light blue spaghetti strap tank and a white mini skirt, and skipped over to my bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Little did I know what was about to happen in the palace...

ooOOooOOoo

Jack's POV

"Tha' sounds mighty good to me, how 'bout you little fella?"

"I say this plan sounds acceptionally well, what do you think Raimundo?"

He tried to play it cool, he was actually a little jealous he hadn't thought of it himself. 'Stupid Jack' He thought to himself. "Eh, it sounds okay." He shot an angry glance my way, and I smirked in reply.

We all four turned to Chase to see what he thought. He had a thoughtful look on his face, staring down at the ground, as if trying to descipher the pattern on the floor. He slowly looked up into our anticipated faces, and smiled slightly.

"Let's go."

ooOOooOOoo

Kimiko's father's POV

I paced the floor angrily, not sure of what to do. I knew the prophecy had to be fullfilled tomorrow, or the throne of the Fire Lord's would be tossed over to the next family in line. I cringed at the thought of their gloating faces, they would surely destroy my family, they hated us.

I also knew Kimiko's little plan, I wasn't stupid, but I wanted her to think she was free from the fight, so she wouldn't make any more attempts to escape, and injure herself more.

The last thing I knew was she really wasn't in any condition to fight, not only her head injury, but I knew she was going through emotional stress right now. When she had sat next to me crying and hugging me, I could sense by the fire in my veins and hers what she was feeling, and I knew the last few days had been very stressful for her. I knew she didn't want to become this, but I had so much faith that she would come around, I love her, but she doesn't see that. If she really doesn't want to do this, I have no choice. I will be severely dissapointed in her, but it's her choice, yet if I can trick her into it, I will do it. This is what is BEST for her. I want her happy, but I want what's best for her more. Her powers will be increased on the evil side, which will gain her more protection then on the side of good.

I knew what I had to do. But there was only one person who could help me to do it. He is my mortal enemy, and I know there's no way he would want to help me take over the world, he wants it for himself, but I had to try. I had to ask him, I had to ask...

Chase Young.

ooOOooOOoo

Rai's POV

We flew through the air in silence. We were in one of Jack's weird contraption thingys that flew as fast as a jet. We were almost in Tokyo, but the silence was killing me, and I had so many questions that I knew Chase knew, but, I hate to admit it, I was scared to ask him. Not only scared because he's so strong and powerful and could kill me, but also, scared of what I might find out about Kimiko. What the hell is this huge mess all about? I found out her dad is evil, and wants to take over the world or something, but I didn't quite understand everything else. I was about to break the silence, when thankfully Jack did.

"So what is all this about?" He was sitting in the drivers seat, trying to act as though he were concentrating on flying, but you could tell he was confused and very deep in thought. He asked the question directly to Chase, but kept his eyes on the road...or sky. We all peeked through the corners of our eyes to look at Chase. His expression was unreadable, and he acted as though he didn't even hear Jack. He was staring blankly at the floor.

"Did you hear me!? What the hell is going on!? What's wrong with Kimiko!? Why is everyone kidnapping her!? What did you do to her!? I swear if you did anything to hu-"

"_Silence._" Chase hissed.

"_No!_" Jack quickly turned on auto pilot and turned around in his seat with a death glare sent directly at Chase. "Answer my questions! I'm sick of you and you're attitude it's got to stop! Quit acting like you're the leader here! We could all kick your sorry ass so why don't you just shut the f-" Chase launched at him. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned his flaing body against the wall of the jet...thing.

"You do not know what you're dealing with here. Either stop talking and fly us there, or I leave. Your. Choice." He dropped Jack on the ground and looked down at him with a cold expression.

I quickly looked at Jack with intense anger in my eyes. "Jack just shut the hell up and go drive your stupid jet! We don't need your shit right now!"

Jack's POV

No. I'm tired of them all treating me like I'm some sort of worthless piece of trash. I'm just as good as the rest of them. I looked Chase daringly in the eyes.

"Leave."

Chase stood up, and teleported away. Everyone's eyes were full of shock and hatred. Raimundo ran after me and ramed me into the wall.

"What the hell Jack!? _What _the _hell!?_"

"I'm tired of everyone treating me like shit. I'm not shit." I threw them all parachutes and quickly opened the door to my jet. "Leave."

"Jack, we can most certainly work this out. Please if Raimundo will just calm down and-"

"_Leave._" I hissed.

"Let's go." Raimundo said coldly.

I watched as they jumped out with an emotionless expression. I am not shit. I was a very valuble member to the team. Psh, their loss.

I walked back calmly to the controls and turned it off auto pilot. I kept heading straight for where we were heading beofre. There's no way I was giving up on Kimi, I had to save her, and I was going to as well.

Rai's POV

We landed hard on the ground. We didn't care that it hurt though, we ripped off the parachutes, and started sprinting toward Kimiko's palace. We could see Spicers' jet still flying that way, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let Spicer save her, not that he could, but still.

After a while of running through busy streets and dark ally ways, we finally made it to Tokyo. We glanced around at the many dazzling lights everywhere, taking in the many sights and smells of the city.

"Ov'r there partners!" Clay pointed past many sky scrappers, to a jet parked right outside a mansion type building.

"That most certainly has to be Kimiko's house, correct Raimundo?" Omi asked, looking up at me.

The answer he recieved was me taking off with full force. I used my wind ability to give me an axtra boost, and what would have been about a thirty mintute run, only took me about five minutes.

I burst through the doors, and to my surprise, I saw not only her father, but...

Kimiko's Father's POV

I was talking to...an old friend you might say, when suddenly my doors were burst by some wild looking teenager. His face looked as shocked as mine, and my 'friend' and I stood up immediately.

I pointed an acusing finger at him. "You must be Raimundo!"

Jack's POV

I had just snuck into the palace. Luckily I had brought the Shroud of Shadows with me to keep myself hidden. I walked carefully around guards in my path, and was careful to keep my breathing low and quiet. But I'm so surprised none of them could hear my heart! It was pounding faster than ever, and I'm not sure if it was from the sickening feeling of being caught, or the fact that I may see Kimiko soon.

I was so close to reaching her door, but many guards were standing outside.

"Damn it..." I muttered to myself, and mentally slapped myself for talking. No one heard, because right when I said it, a sudden crash came from the main entrance room, and all the guards were pouring through the hallways, not noticing they were bumping into me. I quickly pressed myself against the wall until they were all gone. Boy am I lucky. I slowly pulled of the shroud and shakily reached for the door knob to Kimiko's room...

Kimiko's POV

I had just finished drying my hair and getting dressed when I heard a crash, and so much shuffling outside my door it sounded like a stampede! I quickly threw everything on the floor and pried open my bathroom door and practically flew to my door and started quickly turning the knob....

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Hehe, not the best, stupid ending, but whatever. Hope you review, even if you hated it as much as I do, just anything is welcomed! Please! Thank you!**

**I'll try to update sooner, more reviews I get the shorter the time it will take ^^ Thanks for reading!**

**firecracker-girl**


	10. Woah

**I haven't any excuse as to why I took so long…..Sorry guys :[**

**I knew I said I was going to update soon like 5 months ago, but this time I'm serious, I'll update once I get like 5 reviews or so, this I promise you :]**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I just checked my e-mail after, like 5 months, lol, and saw all those reviews and favorite stories and what not, and I was like 'How could I have done this to you guys!? I'm so cruel!'**

**So here I am :] I have no clue what to write for this chapter as I'm typing this, so I'll probably have to re-read the last chapter :/ Thanks for being so patient :] **

Chapter Ten

Woah

**Rai's POV**

Chase Young? Kimiko's dad! Together!? What the hell did I miss!? Was Chase just...just…using us? That…that…

I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not now. I had more important things to worry about. Like rescuing Kimiko.

Kimiko.

God, I love her. I've missed her so much. I have to save her. No matter what, we HAVE to be together, we just HAVE to.

"Yeah, I'm Raimundo, what of it?" Yeah, yeah, play it cool dude. What they didn't know is I'm like hyperventilating. Two of the most powerful beings on the face of the Earth, right in front of me! No, not scary at all.

"Chase here was just telling me all about you and your little…friends."

"Speaking of _friends,_ where's Jack?" Chase looked at the three of us with amused expressions, as if he thought we killed him or something.

Boy I wish!

"He told us to lea-"

"We ditched that loser." I cut Omi off; I couldn't let Chase think WE were the ones that got kicked out, instead of him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rai-"

"JACK!"

We all froze as we heard Kimiko's voice from far off in the palace. We all dashed down the same hallway as fast as we could, worried about what Jack may be doing to her.

**Kim's POV**

"Jack!" As he pulled off the Shroud of Shadows, I instantly embraced him in a hug, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. Then I did something I never ever even THOUGHT of doing.

I kissed him. Not cheek either. Right smack dab on the lips!

**Jack's POV**

I opened the door as I slowly pulled off The Shroud, when the next thing I knew I had Kimiko's loving arms around my neck and her slender little body on mine.

And if that wasn't enough to surprise me, she did something I only dreamed of every night.

She planted her perfectly glossed lips on mine. On MINE!

At first I was too shocked to react. And, though my mind was still numb, I was able to take advantage of this moment and wrap my arms around her petite waist. She slowly started to realize what she had done, because she started pulling back. But since I was taking advantage of this moment, there's NO way I was letting her do that. So I slowly slid one hand up her curvy body till I made it to the back of her head, and pressed her more firmly back into the kiss.

Everything started clicking. Kimiko, the girl of my dreams, was really, REALLY kissing me. Me! I tried remembering everything I would do if this moment ever came, so I started walking forward toward her bed. I could feel her tense up, and she started squirming, but that only made me hold onto her more.

When I could feel my legs bump against the edge of her bed, I started leaning forward, lowering her done onto the bed. She was no longer squirming, just kissing, and tangling her fingers in-between my hair. God, this is really happening. I slowly crawled on top of her, supporting myself with one arm on the bed so I wouldn't crush her, while the other hand traced every inch of her body. She started sliding her hands down to my waist and gently stroked my side. I shuddered and started getting more into the kiss. It was amazing, I swore I saw stars.

This was the best moment of my life. But everything has to come to an end, and unfortunately this wasn't the kind of end I wanted.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and I heard five pairs of footsteps rush in.

I started turning my head to see who it was. I normally would have jumped up from the surprise of it all, but right now, the raven haired girl underneath me was the biggest surprise I was focused on right now. But Kimiko lifted her hand up to my cheek and turned me back into the kiss. She wanted this just as bad as I did! I was completely stunned, I completely forgot about what had just happened a few seconds ago, until five pairs of hands were ripping me off of her, and tons of gasps and snarls filled the room.

I was shoved into a wall while three figures advanced on me. I was still too dazed to be able to make out who it was, or what was even going on. But I suddenly snapped back into reality when I heard the most desperate little cry I ever heard.

"S-Stop!"

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just let happen! I kissed Jack! I admit afterwards it felt a little awkward, but once Jack was all over me, and on top of me (Eeep!), I didn't even know what was happening. I just knew I liked it, a LOT.

But once he was ripped off of me, I felt like a part of me was ripped away as well. I could make out the voices of the people who were yelling. Raimundo, Chase, and my dad. What I just couldn't understand was why they were all together. I knew I was in big, big trouble. They all ran in on me and Jack making out! And if they hadn't come in sooner, who knows what would have happened!

Raimundo and my dad instantly had their arms around me, asking tons of questions like:

"Did he hurt you!?"

"Did he touch you anywhere!?"

"What did he do to you!?"

"Are you okay!?"

Until I just couldn't take it anymore! I don't know what's going on, but all I know is I want it all to stop, and I want Jack. I was surprised by how feeble my voice sounded.

"S-stop!"

Raimundo's arms tightened around me as he lifted me off my bed. I kicked and screamed, but he only held me tighter.

"Shh," He whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, I'm here for you babe."

Babe? Since when was I his babe!?

"Get Kimiko out of here while I take care of this, _Jack."_ My father spat his name. It made me hate him so much more.

I looked desperately up at Rai as he started walking for the door. "Rai, please…"

He looked down at me with loving eyes. "What is it Honey?"

I tensed slightly. "Don't hurt Jack…"

I could see his eyes tighten at the mention of his name. "You don't have to worry about him hurting you again Kimiko; I'm here to protect you."

"But I don't _need_ protection! Just don't. Hurt. Him."

"You can't stop us, Kimiko, he needs to pay for what he did."

I didn't want to give away that Jack didn't do anything, but I didn't want anyone to hurt him. Normally I wouldn't act like a little two year old, but I was desperate. So, I started pulling hard on my hair and screaming and scratching myself horribly with my nails until Raimundo caught both of my flinging arms and held them with one of his hands while still holding me with his other arm.

"Kimiko! Stop!"

I squirmed and thrashed about and cried and scream. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!"

"Kimik- Kimiko! Stop and listen to me!"

I refused and kept screaming and throwing a tantrum, until…

"Chase, Omi, Clay, Mr. Tohomiko, lock Jack up. We can deal with him later."

I looked up at Rai and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

"I know a way you can really thank me." I caught a glimpse of…of _hunger_ in Rai's eyes before he did the unthinkable.

He kissed me.

My heart skipped a beat. I remembered how Raimundo was always my dream guy. And now he was kissing me! I instantly started kissing back, only thinking about how he was my dream guy.

But then I thought about Jack, which made me pull back real fast. I opened my mouth to say something, but Rai was having way too much fun with this. He took advantage of me having my mouth open, and kissed me, but not only with his lips. He shoved his tongue into my mouth! He started exploring my mouth with his tongue, and my body with his hand. In a way, I really like it, but I felt like he was being to forceful, so I struggled hard against him, but he only started carrying me out of my room.

**Jack's POV**

I was so relieved when Raimundo called off my death sentence.

For now.

But after that, he did something I would never forgive him for.

He kissed her. And man was. I. Pissed.

I started snarling and ripping through all four of them to try and get my hands on that bastard as he left, his hands all over her while she struggled against him. The four hadn't seen what he'd done, so they didn't know why I was going that, so I was slammed even harder against the wall even harder while Mr. Tohomiko called in the guards to come take me away to 'jail'.

"You better watch yourself, _Jack._ You will _never _lay another hand on my daughter. _EVER._" Her father grabbed me by the collar and threw me around the room, all against walls and dressers, till I was bleeding pretty badly.

He finally released me as the guards came in to drag me away. They took my down about three flights of stone stairs till we got to a big cell, surrounded by a dozen smaller ones, some cells with people already in them. The guards flung me into the huge cell and slammed the door closed. I slowly sat up and crawled over to the corner and started tending to the many wounds I was recently given, thinking about what had happened between me and Kimiko, and if she would be okay.

**Kim's POV**

After Rai had taken me into another room, I managed to convince him to stop before my father got there. It suddenly hit Rai that he had escaped with me and we could easily get out of here. I was so relieved! I thought I was actually going to escape! As Rai and I started sneaking out, with his arm locked around my waist, I suddenly stopped him with a horrified look.

"What's wrong Kimi?" He gently lifted my chin up and looked deep into my eyes. Ugh, I wanted to puke.

"Jack! We can't leave without him!"

His face suddenly hardened and he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me slightly. "Kimiko! Would you stop worrying about that bastard!? Let's go Kimiko. Now."

He started picking me up, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I summoned my element for the first time in a long time, and man did it feel good! But, unfortunately, Rai had already thought of this, and tied my hands together with a fire proof rope.

"Kimi, stop messing around!"

"No!" I started screaming as loud as I could until Rai quickly covered my mouth, swept me off my feet, and summoned his element to make him run faster.

But it did no good. The guards were swarming everywhere after they heard my scream. Apparently they'd been looking for us. Rai tried turning around as they piled in in front of us, but even more were behind us. He started blowing most of them away with his element, but one guard pounced on him, and we were caught.

**Omi's POV**

So much was going on. I hardly even know anything! Jack kissing Kimiko! That is most certainly up messed. Or, messed up, whatever.

I was sitting in the same cell as Clay, which was the cell a few feet away from Jack's. We had all been captured and taken here as they searched for Raimundo and Kimiko.

My head snapped up as we heard the door slam and tons of threats and curse words spewing out of Raimundo's mouth. The guards opened our cell door and threw Raimundo in like he was nothing but a doll rag. Rag doll? Oh, does it even matter anymore? All I knew is that the only three people in the world had been captured, and our dear friend Kimiko might enslave the world.

**Wow, how'd ya like that? It may not look like much, but for some reason I've been sitting here for five hours just typing and thinking. Wow. My back hurts!**

**Thanks for reading :] 5 reviews till I update :]**

**Firecracker-girl**


	11. Strange Voice

**Hey! I know I said I'd wait till I got 5 reviews, but this totally awesome idea hatched into my head and I was like, 'I totally gotta write this down!'**

**Besides, there was like no action in the last one, just fluff. And I love fluff, don't get me wrong! (It's just so fluffy!) But now it's time for some action baby!**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I think we're negotiating pretty well, huh people who own Xiaolin Showdown?**

***glances over to a closet where you can hear muffled screams***

***laughs evilly* Yes I thought so too ;]**

**....I'm just kidding! Hahahaha, I wouldn't do that.....uh...anyway, on with the story (I think this chapters gonna freak me out just as much as it's gonna freak you guys out)**

Chapter Eleven

Strange Voice

**Kim's POV**

I'm sick of this. I'm sick of it all. Being locked away, trying to get rescued, trying to save myself, nothings working, damnit!

I was back in my room, sprawled out on my big fluffy bed in the middle of my huge room, listening to my i-pod. I didn't want to think about what happened today, or what was going to have to happen tomorrow. I just wanted to get lost in the soft beat of the music, and I have to tell you, it was working pretty great until my mind started wondering off like it always does.

I couldn't believe everyone had been captured, except for Chase, and I had no idea what was going on between my father and him. I mean, Chase said it himself that they hated each other! They must be planning something...

Well you know what!? I'm not going to let that little plan of theirs that involves tricking me into a fight with my father work! And do you know why?

"_No I don't know why, tell me."_

Okay, it's because...

Wait, what the hell!? I just heard something in my head...am I going crazy!? Now I'm actually talking back to myself! And I don't even know how I'm doing it! ....This is kind of cool! Except for the fact that the voice is like a soft little, creepy whisper that gives me goose bumps and shivers up my spine. And it's not even my voice....Hmm, not weird at all.

Okay, okay Kim, now you're just being random. Shut up and get to the point.

"_Yes, yes...we all want to know what that wonderful little mind of yours is planning."_

.....

I think I'm done thinking to myself know. Clearly, however my mind is talking back to me, it's trying to scare me, and if it wants to know my plan so bad, then it's going to try and sabotage my plan and that's not going to work! Wait I don't even have a plan, I was just going to go fight my dad right now because I'm tired of all this cra- oh crap! I just let my mind know what my plan was!

Well too bad mind! You're not going to ruin this plan of mine!

Okay seriously Kimi you're scaring me, please stop talking to yourself like this. And I don't even want to know what that creepy little whisper is doing in my head, right now, I just want to go kill my father. Not a weird thought at all...

After having a very stupid and weird conversation with myself and a creepy little whisper in my head, I pulled out the ear-phones in my ears and tossed my i-pod on the night stand beside my bed. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms out above my head. I stood up and tried to shake out the aches in my body that were screaming at me to lay back down. My body was just too exhausted with everything that was going on to want to even stand up, let alone fight. But I let my mind over power what my body wanted and managed to wonder over to my closet to try and find a fighting outfit.

When I opened the door, I almost let my body get it's way, because I forgot how many clothes I had back here at home, and trying to find ANYTHING in the closet that was probably bigger than my room was going to be difficult. But I pushed through the first set of racks that were clearly tank tops, and made my journey through the unknowns of my closet...

**Raimundo's POV**

I lifted my eyelids slightly to see a gray stone ceiling above me. I looked to my right and saw tons of cells. I looked to my left to see Omi and Clay sleeping on the cold hard floor. I made myself sit up and try and crack my back to make it feel better after sleeping on something even more uncomfortable than the mats back at the Xiaolin Temple, the dungeon floor. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and examined my surroundings more observantly.

There were stone steps at the end of a long hallway in which many cells were lined up along it. A deep, velvet red carpet stretched out from the biggest cell in the dungeon (in which _Jack_ occupied currently...but not for long) and up the stairs until you couldn't see it anymore.

The walls were made of rock, sharp jagged rocks that you could probably kill yourself on. And they were lined with various, broken, and rusted chains that looked as though they hadn't been used in centuries. Candles also were lined up throughout the dungeon.

Wow, they really took the dungeon theme to an extreme.

Then I focused my attention on the boy in the large cell only a few feet away from me. He seemed to have his full attention on me as well. We both let out low growls as we glared at each other with such ferociousness, I'm sure if someone came in between our invisible ray of death, they would turn to ash and die.

"_Spicer."_

"_Pederosa."_

Neither of us were going to back down. I inched my way over to the far left of our cell so I was even closer to that red-haired bastard. He seemed to understand what I was doing and moved closer to me as well. But he knew if he got too close, I would strangle him. So he kept a safe distance away.

"So..." I said through my teeth, trying to keep my anger down inside me. "What makes you think you can kiss _my _girl."

At this, Jack looked like he was about to pounce. I couldn't even describe the looks of furry and pure hatred on his face at that moment.

"_YOUR _girl!? You think she _BELONGS _to you!? What kind of sick twisted bastard are you!? She is no one's property and is her own person! She may _CHOOSE_ who she belongs to! You can't just claim her like some little toy a two year old wants!" Jack's eyes turned an even darker shade of red and had a crazed look in his eyes like he was about to kill anything right now.

"Well she's _definitely _not _ever_ going to be _yours._" I spat. Then I turned around and crawled back into the corner of my cage, facing away from that...that..I can't even _think _of what to call him at this moment. All I know is that I won, and I truly was right. Kimiko may not be mine, yet, but she's definitely not Jack's, nor will she ever be. I won, and Jack knows it.

**Jack's POV**

I sat there with my jaw dropped. I was shocked, yes, but I was trying to think of some sort of remark back to that, I couldn't just let him win like that. No, I had to think of something...

Then my surprised expression turned into an evil smirk. I knew exactly how to tip Raimundo over the edge.

"At least she kissed me back."

And boy did that do it, Raimundo's head snapped back, along with his whole body and hurled it my way. I built up my rage just as he had and stormed over to the side of my cage that was right next to his. Our arms were gripping at each others throats, while we punched and kicked and did anything else we could through bars until a few guards came bustling down the stairs in a hurry. Raimundo and I didn't tear our death glares from each other as we continued trying to suffocate each other until the guards tore open the gates to our cells and started dragging Rai, Omi, Clay, and me up the stairs.

**Kim's POV**

When I had finally made it to the back of my closet, I found several pairs of fighting outfits. I found a black shirt that cut off above my belly button. It had long, flare sleeves with red, silk cuffs. Red ribbon tied the shirt together and laced down to my stomach and finally tied there. There were long, flared black pants with the same red ribbon weaved down them starting from my thighs to below my knees. It also came with a matching pair of knee-length high-heeled boots, but how in the world are you supposed to fight in boots!? So I settled for a pair of black flats. (Sorry if the description sucks, just use your imagination :] )

I decided to put my hair up in the traditional Japanese bun with two red chopsticks sticking out.

To top my whole outfit off, I dug through the drawer in my night stand until I found a long black ribbon with red dragons embroidered along it. It had been my mothers. I don't know exactly what she used it for, but she had given it to me the night before she died. I kept it ever since. I took it out of the drawer and tied it firmly around my forehead. I looked in the mirror and laughed a little.

"I look like a...fire ninja!" I smiled at myself. Gosh, I looked a lot like my Mother right now. Weird. Okay, back to business.

I walked to my door and knocked on it. The guard outside guarding my room opened the door.

"Yes Miss Kimi- whoa." He suddenly stopped when he got a look at my outfit. I blushed a little, but soon my face was red because of rage because that guard was totally checking me out! I suddenly snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Hellooo, earth to guard. I'd like to see my father." I could tell he was still a little stunned, but managed to pull off that blank stare all the rest of the guards are supposed to have.

"Uh, y-yes. Right away Miss Kimiko." He blushed a little when he said my name and it made me want to throw up. The guy was probably like in his thirties! "Follow me." He took me down the many hallways we had here. To distract myself from what I was about to do, I tried to take in the decor of this place.

We were walking down a maroon red carpet with dragons embroidered into it; huh. We seem to like dragons here. Every now and then, on the side of the narrow hallways, there would be little tables with vases or a family portrait or something probably ancient and worth a lot of money. The halls were lined with pictures of all my past ancestors. There were a lot, and all the pictures had a gold frame in the shape of many dragons. How could I stand living here? It's like, so...ancient. This place definitely needs a major make-over. I was starting to get into detail as to what I would do with the carpets and chandeliers, when I ran into the back of Mister Guard and almost knocked over a vase trying to keep myself balanced.

"Here we are." He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." I could hear my fathers muffled voice from behind the think oak door. The guard opened the door and walked in a little, bowed, and said, "Sir, your daughter wishes to see you."

"Ah, Kimiko, come inside. Chase and I were just discussing the issue about you." They bother exchanged rather odd looks, like you do with friends when you have an inside joke or something, only theirs were more...evil.

I stepped in the big doorway and the guard a little too quickly shut the door. I listened to his retreating footsteps until they slowly faded away. I looked up from the floor and saw my father and Chase staring at me with surprised eyes.

"What!?" I was sick of everyone looking at my outfit! Sure it's a little skimpy, but it's supposed to be when your fighting, so that it's not weighing you down!

My father looked up at me with a confused expression. "What is the meaning of this outfit?" I glanced over at Chase who was still staring open-jawed at me. What the hell!? He was checking me out too!? A fifteen-hundred year old dragon-beast creature was checking ME out! I wanted to vomit, but most of all slap the bastard. He had no right to look at me that way. I cleared my throat, and he quickly looked up, but turned his eyes over to a cabinet and tried to make it look like he was examining the china dishes behind the glass, but he knew he'd been caught staring, and the room was put into an awkward silence.

"Well?" My father asked again.

"I'm ready." I said, adverting my gaze from the embarrassed and ashamed Chase to my still confused Father.

"You're what?"

"I'm ready. To fight. You, me. Fight. Right now. I'm tired of waiting, and I know I can't escape this." I saw Chase tense up. I hadn't a clue why, it's as if he knew I would win and take over the world or something.

Psh, as if.

My father was...how should I put it; flabbergasted. He abruptly stood up, knocking his chair back and towering over me. "Kimiko, are you sure?" He cupped my face in his hands and stared down at me with intense concern.

"I'm sure, _bastard."_ I spat in his face. He turned away and wiped off his face.

"_Kimiko!_" He forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. "You know better than to disrespect me like that! I'm done putting up with your childish antics. You will show me some respect, _now."_ What I wanted to do most was light him on fire and watch him burn and suffer. But something in his voice, that tone of, _authority_, in his voice, made me listen.

I bowed my head in shame. "I apologize, Father."

He released his death grip on my arms. "Now, you will go to the battle grounds outside and wait until your little friends are there, and I return fully prepared, do you understand me?"

"Yes Father." I whispered, my voice shaking slightly from shame and fear.

"Good, now go."

I quickly scurried for the door, but tripped over a chair. I scrambled to my feet and pried open the door and bolted down the hall like a bat out of hell. Never had my father talked to me like that, and never had I been so ashamed, and in front of Chase Young! I wanted to cry, but I knew that would only weaken me, and squash the anger that was building up inside me. I needed that anger so I could win.

"_Yes child, let the anger build up...then your father will truly see what he has done to you..."_

I stopped dead in my tracks and crumpled down to my knees, holding my hands over my ears.

"_Shut up! Shut up! Get out of my frigin' head!"_ I screamed, unable to ignore the eerie little whisper in my head any longer.

I could barely hear it now, not being able to make out what it was saying, but just a low hum quickly fading into th wind. I leaned against the wall and hit my head a few times to try and snap myself back into reality.

What had it meant? Let my father see what he did to me? What did he do to me!? Did it have to do with the voice...?

I shook my head. "No time to think about that now." I whispered to myself. I collected myself and walked ,absent-minded, down the hall and outside into the battling area in the middle of the gardens. I sat down on an oak bench, my mind numb, and just curled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tight, not being able to think about anything.

**Raimundo's POV**

He was lying. He was totally _lying._ She did _not _kiss him back. Kimiko likes me, not Jack.

I was trying to calm myself down. I tried hard not to think about what Jack had said, and tried to focus on where the guards were taking us. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Silence." One of the many emotionless guards said.

"Sheesh I was just asking a question..." I mumbled to myself. They had taken us up about three flights of stairs and were now heading down a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Is she already out there?" One of the guards asked the guard in front that had stopped at the door.

"Yes, Takahashi (Kimiko's father) has just informed me. Make sure the chains are securely locked." They stared slapping on cuffs around our wrists and ankles that had at least twenty-pound chains hanging from them. They were all connected so I was next to Clay, who was next to Omi, who was next to Jack. It's a good thing I wasn't next to Jack. He'd be dead by now.

They opened the door and we all flinched as the sunlight poured into the dimly lit hallway. We hadn't seen light in a while. They pulled us along until we were standing on the sidelines of a large, rectangular concrete block. Must be some ancient battle arena or something.

We all started taking in our surroundings. We were standing in the middle of one of the most beautiful gardens I had ever seen. Fountains, bushes, flowers, trees, benches, stepping stones, bird feeders, it was a truly breath taking sight.

But what was an even more breath taking sight was a frail little girl sitting on a bench across from us on the other side of the battle field. I stared open-mouthed at her until her name could come to my lips.

"Ki-Kimiko?" I whispered. I saw her head twitch up a little, but she still continued staring blankly ahead. "Kimiko!" I cried confidently. I wanted to run to her, but I was chained down, and couldn't.

She slowly lifted her head to look into my eyes, and her face brightened. She stood up, and all eyes turned to her. She was in a very...revealing warrior outfit. Boy did I like that. She blushed a little as we all stared at her, but she moved steadily toward us, taking slow and careful strides.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek. She laid one hand on the cheek she had just kissed, and look longingly into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back softly and sweetly, but pulled back too soon. She smiled slightly, and stepped over to Clay.

She tried wrapping her small little arms around him, but didn't even make it to his back. They both chuckled at this. She then moved onto Omi. She smiled down at him with tear-filled eyes. No one really understood why she was doing this, but we didn't question her. She hugged him so tight, I thought his head might pop off. She pulled back and kissed his forehead. He smiled and opened his mouth to probably say something like 'My first girl kiss!' like he did when she first hugged him, but she placed a finger over his mouth, wanting this to be a silent moment. He understood and nodded, blushing furiously.

Then she stepped in front of Jack. I made a low growling noise that made Jack send a death glare at me, but she placed her soft hand gently on his cheek and turned him back to look at her. It was getting hard to control my rage at this point. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He managed to get his arms around her waist and lift her up so she was against him, and made the kiss even more passionate. That did it in.

I looked over at Omi and bent down so I was eye level with him. "Hey, Omi." I whispered.

"What is it Raimundo?" He asked, still blushing from the kiss Kimiko had given him.

"Use your water element to freeze these chains so we can break them."

"Ooo that is an exceptionally well plan, Raimundo. For once you have proven yourself fit to be leader." I ignored that comment. Omi slowly brought some water from the pond over to us and encased the chains in water, and then froze the chains. As soon as he did so, I broke the chains off, sending millions of ice crystals scattering everywhere, and dashed over to Jack. I ripped Kimiko off of him and cradled her in my arms.

"R-Rai!" She squealed in surprise.

Jack broke his chains as well. "Hey!" He tried grabbing Kim from me, but I yanked her away from him.

"Don't you dare touch her." I growled. She looked up at me with frightened eyes and reached up and touched my cheek.

"Raimundo, calm down." She whispered sweetly. For a moment my anger was gone as I looked down into her sweet, sapphire eyes.

Then I got a striking blow in my back and I fell to the ground, Kimiko being ripped out of my arms.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do to her! She can decide that for herself!" Jack called above me with Kimiko behind him.

"Jack! Raimundo!" Clay shouted, finally knocking the last guard unconscious. "Would you two quit your arguin' over Kimiko an' get her outta here!?"

I quickly jumped to my feet and realized what he meant. We could save her and get out of here!

Jack quickly swooped her off her feet and we all started running for the gate to get out of the garden.

"Ow! Kimi! Stop!" I heard Jack yell behind me. I stopped and turned around to see Kimiko lighting her hands on fire and Jack dropping her to the ground.

"Kim, stop fooling around! We can get out of here!" I ran over to her and attempted picking her up, but she grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back.

"No. I have to stay." She said through gritted teeth.

"Dear God her dad brain washed her!" Jack yelled. "Kimiko we have to get you out of here now!" He tackled her to the ground while trying to tie fire-proof ropes around her wrists, but she wouldn't allow that.

"Get off of me! Chase! Dad! Help!" She screamed.

"Kimiko shut the fuck up!" I screamed while assisting Jack so he could tie her hands up.

"Perhaps they truly did brain wash her!" Omi cried.

Jack and I finally got her hands tied together and I hoisted her over my shoulder while she kicked and screamed.

"Do that all you want Kimi," I said while running closer to the gate. "but you're not getting down."

Clay had reached the gate first and when he reached for the handle, Chase Young appeared out of nowhere and flew Clay into a tree.

"And where do you think you're going with the Dragon of Fire?" He asked with anger in his eyes.

"We're rescuing her!" Jack screamed while launching himself at Chase, only to smash into the gate. He shakily sat up. "Wh-where'd he go?" He stammered, trying to stand up but too dizzy to do so.

"I believe she belongs to us." I heard a dark whisper in my ear. Then Kimiko was suddenly taken off my shoulder, and before I could turn around and throw a punch at Chase, I blacked out.

**Kim's POV**

All I knew was one moment I was thrown over Raimundo's shoulders, screaming and kicking, and next I was in Chase's arms, and I felt like I was going down a roller coaster or something. Then I passed out from everything happening so quickly.

When I woke up, I was laying sprawled out on the same bench I had been sitting on earlier. I groggily sat up, and looked across the battle field to see my friends in small cages, staring at me with deep concern in their eyes.

"Ah, Kimiko." Someone reached down and stroked my hair. "You're awake now, darling. Are you ready for the fight?" I looked up to see my Fathers face. See? He doesn't even care if I'm okay!? All he wants is the stupid fight. I'm going to frigin' kill him in the battle.

"Just, give me a minute to collect myself." I stood up and almost fell into some bushes beside the bench, but I caught myself and started walking slowly forward along the sidewalk that lead to a fountain. I sat down on the edge and stared into the water to see a confused, angry, and...evil girl staring back. Her eyes were not the same Sapphire like they normally always were. They were a darker blue, like navy. I shook my head and splashed water in my face to try and snap me out of it. I stood back up and stared determinedly over at the battle field.

"Father!" I called, pointing an accused finger at him. "I am ready. I am ready to finally battle, and defeat you, once and for all."

**Whew, that took me like, a long time to write! My creative juices are just flowing! I didn't wanna stop writing, but this chapter is like way long so I had to stop...**

**I hope you liked it. I'm trying to be a better writer by using big words! And more description as well ^^ Tell me if you noticed please :] Thank you for reading :]**

**firecracker-girl**


	12. Clicked

**Hey! Sorry haven't updated in a long time...it's just that I didn't have any reviews for a long time and it saddened me :[ But then I got two awesome reviews and it made me wanna keep writing :] So please, if you're reading this, review or I probably won't update or continue my story....**

**So thanks for reviewing:**

**xXWindxFireXx **

**Forgotten Silver Angel**

**SheWhoDreamsByDarkness-x**

**You guys are keeping this sad story alive ^^**

**Every time I read my last chapter I think it stinks really bad so Imma try to make this my best one yet ^^**

***sigh* I don't own Xiaolin Showdown....**

Chapter Twelve

Clicked

_Recap_

"_Just, give me a minute to collect myself." I stood up and almost fell into some bushes beside the bench, but I caught myself and started walking slowly forward along the sidewalk that lead to a fountain. I sat down on the edge and stared into the water to see a confused, angry, and...evil girl staring back. Her eyes were not the same Sapphire like they normally always were. They were a darker blue, like navy. I shook my head and splashed water in my face to try and snap me out of it. I stood back up and stared determinedly over at the battle field._

"_Father!" I called, pointing an accused finger at him. "I am ready. I am ready to finally battle, and defeat you, once and for all."_

That's when I grasped my head and almost screamed out in pain. That voice...the voice that had been talking to me earlier, it was going crazy. There were so many other voices, but they were all the same, just all talking at once! I couldn't take it, it felt like my head was about to erupt.

I staggered backwards and fell into the fountain. I couldn't make out what any of the voices were saying, but they all still had that eerie, evil tint in them that sent shivers up my spine.

Everyone stood there shocked for a long time. Almost everyone...except for one person.

One minute, I had anger and determination as I said those words to my father. The next, pain and confusion was all they could read on my face as I fell back into the fountain. This wasn't good, how could I possibly fight with that voice going nuts in my head?

Suddenly...something snapped. Something BIG. I stood up onto the ledge of the fountain as my dad made his way cautiously over to me. My eyes started glowing...just the tips were getting that strange, black, eerie fire. And my eyes were now that deep navy blue I had seen in my reflection a few minutes ago. My hands were engulfed with that same fire, and I started floating....

"Get...OUT!!" I couldn't control it anymore, it all came out. The fire shot from my eyes and my hands. And the voices became a swirling vortex in my head. Everyone gasped. Except for one person....

The fire that had shot out of me was now spinning around me like a tornado, my hair was flying in every direction. I wasn't controlling this. This was beyond me and my simple powers. Something big was inside me, and I was doing what it wanted all along. Letting it out.

But finally...the voices quieted, and eventually faded away. The strange whispering voices were now replaced with...peace. My mind was at ease as I slowly fell back into the fountain, which immediately extinguished the dark fire as quickly as it had came, and my eyes turned back to normal.

Once I had stood back up, now dripping wet, and scared to death about what was happening to me, I lifted my head slowly. I looked into every pair of eyes that were glued on me. Confusion. Concern. Fear. Many things were written in every pair of eyes. I knew about as much as they did, which was scary, because it was all happening to me.

Then....the voice came back. But it was no longer a whisper, and no longer was it many tiny little voices. It was a dark,booming voice that shook my entire body, even though the voice was still concealed inside my head.

"Finish it. Kill. Him." My eyes went back to the darker tint as they flashed over to my fathers face. He slowly began to retreat as I advanced towards him. I don't know what it was in that voice that made me obey, but it was pulling me toward him, and I couldn't stop it. When I had finally backed my father into the wall of my house, the voice didn't want to be in my head any longer, the words it said shot straight out of my mouth towards him.

"See what you have done to this poor, innocent girl?" The voice was nothing like mine, which made everyone's eyes widen in shock...except for one pair of eyes..."You have given her strength and power beyond anyone's belief."

My father stood tall and full of pride. "Thank you, my queen."

Queen? What the hell?...

"You think I should repay you for resurrecting me by giving me a perfect vessel in which to rule the world in?"

"Yes, I do, my queen. For it says whoever awakens the queen and gives her the perfect vessel, shall rule over her."

That's when I snapped. It all made sense now. No matter how powerful this queen thing was inside me, it was no match again the fury and rage I felt inside right now. It was beyond human rage. Beyond any amount of rage in the entire world. Universe. I over powered the queen and sank down to my knees.

"You..." I whispered, my voice sounded so weak and shaky....I was not only angry...but hurt. "I knew...you never cared about me. You always acted as though you did...but I always saw through it...."

"Kimiko?" My father bent down and tried to look me in the eyes. I bowed my head to stare at the ground, because I knew if I looked into his eyes, I would murder that man.

"I thought it was just an act so that I would be more than happy to become the Fire Lord...but now...this monster inside of me has made it perfectly. Clear." My hand instantly reached out and grabbed him by the throat. My nails dug deep into his skin until it drew blood, as my head snapped up with angry red eyes, and I stood up, lifting him and pinning him against the wall. He clawed desperately at my hand.

"K-Kimiko, please....sweetie..." I slammed him hard into the wall.

"Don't call me that damnit. You only acted nice to me....Because of YOUR PRECIOUS QUEEN! YOU put her inside of me! I'm the 'Perfect Vessel' You were NICE to me ONLY because of HER. You were never nice to me." I pulled him down so he was eye level with me. "You never loved me." My hand was set on fire. Not with red fire. Not with black fire, but with blue fire. "You only loved. Her." I saw one last spark of like in his eyes, before his entire body was consumed with my blue flames, and immediately turned to ash. I stood there with my hand still out like it was gripping his throat, with only ashes left. The wind gently swept across the yard, and blew my fathers ashes away. My hair softly swayed in the gentle breeze. Fresh tears streaked down my cheeks, and were forever lost in the wind, as were my fathers ashes.

I slowly crumpled to my knees and stared at the ground. My eyes turned back to the gentle, crystal-like sapphire eyes everyone had come to love. But at this point...I didn't care about Jack, or Raimundo. Didn't care about becoming the Fire Lord. Didn't care about the monster inside of me. Didn't care who watched me fall apart. I didn't care about anything. I gently laid down in the soft grass, and curled up into a ball. I let my tears soak into the dirt beneath my face, turning it to mud. I let everything go. A sob escaped my lips as my body trembled. And I fell apart in front of my friends, my enemy, and the monster.

**(Sorry sorry, short? Yes. Eventful? Yes. You Review? Yes please^^)**

**firecracker-girl**


	13. Her Decision

**I just re-read my last chapter and was like 'Zomg I wanna read more' and clicked on the chapter thingy and saw there was no more...and I was like...'Oh yeah this is my story XD' So now I can't wait to see what I'm gonna write next ^^**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the only people keeping this sad story alive!**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.... But maybe someday....**

Chapter Thirteen

Her Decision

_Recap_

_I slowly crumpled to my knees and stared at the ground. My eyes turned back to the gentle, crystal-like sapphire eyes everyone had come to love. But at this point...I didn't care about Jack, or Raimundo. Didn't care about becoming the Fire Lord. Didn't care about the monster inside of me. Didn't care who watched me fall apart. I didn't care about anything. I gently laid down in the soft grass, and curled up into a ball. I let my tears soak into the dirt beneath my face, turning it to mud. I let everything go. A sob escaped my lips as my body trembled. And I fell apart in front of my friends, my enemy, and the monster._

**Rai's POV**

Oh my gosh. I-....I have no words to explain how I feel right now. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Concern. But my biggest concern right now was to comfort Kimiko.

The guards were so concerned about their precious Fire Lord that they didn't notice Omi freezing the cage bars so we could escape.

As soon as the bars to my cage were frozen, I karate chopped them and flung myself out of the cage. I sprinted closer and closer to Kimiko, and when I drew nearer I slowed down to a hurried walk. Then finally I got near enough to bend down and gently pick her up in my arms.

"Kimiko...." I looked down at her small, battered body, and looked into her eyes to see her crushed soul. She stared blankly up at the sky, not even being fazed by me picking her up. I gently shook her. "Kimiko, please, snap out of it."

She started murmuring something.

"Le....e...o...."

"Kimi?" I shook her a little more, because the spark in her eyes started dimming. "Kimko!"

"Let...me....go..." She whispered in a cold...hurt...and shattered voice.

"No Kimi, I'll never let you g-"

"Let her go." A voice said from behind me.

**Jack's POV**

Once we had all escaped from our cages, I started running towards Kimiko as well. But I glanced over at Chase Young, who had been standing on the sidelines this whole time, just watching everything unfold. Something in his eyes made me stop dead in my tracks. He shook his head and slowly adverted his gaze back to the sprinting Raimundo. God how I hated him.

Raimundo scooped her up in his arms and cradled her. That should be me cradling her....Stupid Raimundo.

I tried to listen to what was being said, but their words were lost in the gentle breeze. I looked up at the sky and saw that it had turned dark.

Unnaturally dark.

The clouds were black swirling holes with tints of red in them. They looked the clouds that had appeared when Chase had taken over the world. That can't mean good things.

I looked back down to hear Chase's commanding voice.

"Let her go."

I saw Raimundo turn around.

"Why should I? You _wanted _this to happen. You just stood by and _let _this happen."

"You don't know what you're getting into. Hand her over to me, and I'll be able to help." Chase extended his arms out to Kimiko.

Raimundo hissed and wrenched Kimiko away from his arms. "_Never._"

"Raimundo..." I jumped as I hear Omi's voice beside me. "Listen to him...we know nothing of this Queen that is possessing friend Kimiko."

"Omi's right." Clay said as he placed a hand on Omi's shoulder and nodded approvingly. "Chase has had years of experience with stuff like this, he could help."

"We just got Kim out of the evil clutches of her dad! Now you want me to hand her over to an even greater evil!?" Raimundo clutched Kimiko closer.

I had no idea who to side with. I just wanted Kim to be safe and in my arms again....

I saw Kim squirm a little in Raimundo's arms. It was the first sign of life in her I'd seen since she crumpled down to the ground, and I was relieved beyond belief she was still alive.

"Rai...." I could hear her soft whisper. She slowly lifted her delicate hand to his cheek and caressed it. "He can help..."

Rai's whole body relaxed, and his eyes softened. "Kimi please....it could be a trap..."

"No Rai. Please."

He reluctantly placed Kimiko's tattered body into Chase's arms.

"You better not do anything to hurt her you son of a bitch." Rai spat as he moved his loving and caring eyes to glare into Chase Young's.

"Oh don't worry about Kimiko." He shifted Kimiko in his arms to where he was cradling her in just one of his arms and gently stroked her hair. "I'll take excellent care of her."

I snapped.

A low growl escaped from deep inside me as I sprinted across the battle field to where Chase and Raimundo were standing.

"If you so much as even touch one time inapro-" Chase's hand that had been stroking Kimiko's hair reached out and grabbed me by my neck.

"Don't worry, worm. Once the Queen is removed from her body and concealed once again, she's all yours." He released me as I coughed and fell to the ground, rubbing my very sore neck. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have some work to do."

"Not so fast."

**Rai's POV**

"Aint no way you're just gonna walk off with her like that. I still don't trust you and we're all going with you." How the hell did he expect to just walk off with her like that after we risked our lives to try and get her back again?

"I cannot transport you all." He calmly explained. "There is no other way of transportation for the rest of you."

"We'll take the Crouching Cougar!" Omi piped up out of no where as he pulled the Sheng Gong Wu out of the sleeve of his robe.

"Where the hell did you get that!? _I'm_ supposed to have that wu!" Jack yelled over at Omi.

Omi smiled sheepishly. "What you do not know certainly will not scratch you."

"Hurt you." I corrected.

"That too."

Chase cleared his throat from be hind us all. "As much as I hate to interrupt this pointless conversation, We do actually have a time limit before the Queen completely possesses Kimiko's body and takes over the world."

My face turned red with rage. "Why the hell didn't you tell us that bef-"

"Crouching Cougar!"

The small golden object in Omi's hand started glowing as soon as he said those words. It grew to a tremendous size and landed next to him. "Let us embark on our new journey!" He exclaimed, jumping into the driver seat.

Jack pouted, but hopped into the backseat next to Clay. I climbed in and sat next to Jack, keeping a cautious eye on Chase and Kimiko as he climbed into the passenger seat. She still lay motionless in his arms. God, she looks like an angel.

Then Omi started it up, which scared the hell outta me because I had been staring at Kimi, and we were off.

"So...how exactly are you planning on getting that thing out of Kimiko?" I asked. I'm still not sure if Chase is on our side or not. It's hard to trust him, he's very deceiving.

"There is something in my studies about this...but it does actually require the Queens power to reveal it. I know you all were not with Kimiko and I when we were in my studies, but she used the black flame to reveal her Fire Lord prophecy. She thought she had taught herself how to use that flame, but it was the Queens power the whole time. Once I find the book, we will have to wake Kimiko so she can perform this again." He stated flatly, and unemotionally, as usual. I rolled my eyes at his 'playing it cool'ness. It was getting so old.

"So...how do you THINK you're going to get it out of her?" Jack asked with concern, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Probably some potion or something, nothing too big. But this isn't just some ordinary Queen....she's the Fire Queen. The evilest being to ever walk this earth. So it probably will take some sort of ritual."

We all stared at Chase, mouths agape.

"WHAT!? WHY the HELL didn't you tell us it was THIS serious!? You act like this is no big deal but the most evilest thing to ever walk the earth is INSIDE of KIMIKO! And could take over her and the UNIVERSE! How can you just explain it that calmly!?" My temper was off the charts. I couldn't believe what was inside Kimiko!

"Because I know I can handle it. Now all of you shut up. I think Kimiko is awaking."

Jack and I were about to protest, when we saw Kimiko move slightly. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up.

**Kim's POV**

Inside my head the entire time I was out, the monster inside of me was whispering all sorts of things at one time. It was giving me a major headache. So I told it to shut up, and it only got louder! What the hell!? I can't even understand it, why does it keep talking? It was seriously making me mad. But behind all of that anger I was feeling, I was freaking out. I was scared to death, this thing I knew was going to posses me if something didn't happen soon. I was already battling it, it was already trying to take over. Right now it was weak, but I think the more I struggle, the larger it grows. The only thing I could make out over the whispers, were "Give up child." and "I'm too powerful, I will take over soon." Yeah that's totally comforting right now.

Then out of nowhere, the whispers started getting louder, and louder. Until they were screaming inside my head! Finally, I think it took me out of unconsciousness it was screaming so loud. I opened up my eyes, but the screams were getting louder and louder still, and I was in someones arms, some unfamiliar pair of arms. I couldn't see clearly, and this was all too much.

"Eeeeek!!" I screamed as loud as I could. And surprisingly, it helped. The second I screamed, the screams inside my head silenced, until there was one fading whisper.

"Just wait child....I'll be back, stronger than ever."

Right now I was not in the mood to think about it. Instead I shot straight up so I was sitting in someone's lap. I looked up into a very shocked and confused face. What I saw freaked me out, so, I screamed again.

"Aaaaii-!" Chase's large hand clasped over my mouth.

"Would you quit it!?" Chase fumed. I glared up at him as he uncovered my mouth.

"You'd be screaming too if you woke up to such a scary face...." I mumbled while childishly crossing my arms.

He glared down at me and was about to retort, when...

"KIMIKO!!"

I looked over Chase's shoulder with a surprised expression. Jack and Raimundo. Of course.

"What's wrong!?"

"What happened!?"

"Are you okay!?"

"You killed your dad!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. They both blinked and looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Okay, in order, Inside my head the monster thing was whispering scary things to me until they turned into screams and they woke me up and I screamed. I have no clue what happened back there, and I don't care anymore. Yes, I'm fine. And yeah, I killed him, and I don't care." I smirked at their shocked faces.

They both just blinked again, and sank back in their chairs, while they said in unison. "Oh...."

I remembered where exactly I was sitting right now, and scooted over into the seat between Chase and Omi.

"Okay, so Chase, how the hell are you gonna get this thing out of me?"

He sighed angrily. "I just explained it to your friends, ask them."

I looked back at Jack and Raimundo with pleading and scared eyes. "Please tell m- Aaaaii!" I was cut off by something jerking inside of me. It felt like someone had tied a chain around my soul and tied the other end to a truck and floored it. I spazed out and fell to the floor. I held my hands to my chest and kept screaming.

Everyone jolted up and tried to get to me.

"Kimiko what wrong!?"

"Kimiko are you okay!?"

"Can you hear me!?"

"Kimi!?"

"The QUEEN!" I screamed out. "She's trying to take....over..." My energy was getting low, the Queen was winning the battle. I was using every bit of will power I had left, until everything, went black.

The last thought in my head.....

Jack....I love you.

**(Review!)**

**firecracker-girl**


	14. Torn from the Inside

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

Chapter fourteen

**Kim's POV**

"Give up, mere child, and WE may rule this world. Together." The creepy whisper said as it swirled around in my head.

"Together? Ha! You just want my 'perfect vessel', you have no intentions of me ever coming out of my own mind ever again."

"But you will always have ME to talk to." _It _cooed.

"What makes you think I wanna talk to _you!?_" I spat. "You're just trying to make me give up, because you _know _you're not as strong as me." I smirked.

It laughed. "Child...the only thing stronger in you than me is your Xiaolin will of pure _goodness._" It spat back. "Once you've given it up though, I will take _full _control."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "What the hell makes you think I'll ever give up that!?"

"Once I've found _every _single little weak point inside of you, every fear, every secret, _everything,_ I can tear you apart," At this it seemed as though it got right next up to my ear, even though this whole thing is just going on in my mind. "From the inside...out."

I gasped a shot straight up. What it had said had shocked me out of my coma like state. But what shocked me even more was where I was. I was laying in the same bed I had been 'held prisoner' in just a few days ago. The same, big, soft bed, the same boring stone room, and that one perfect little stained glass window. I sat there admiring it for a little bit, until I thought back to just before I passed out.

Jack.

Crap. I couldn't deny it anymore. I loved that man. I mean...Raimundo IS great...and handsome, and cute, and super sweet...but obnoxious, and mean, and always pull pranks on me...

I started getting more and more upset the more I thought of him. But all of that melted away when I thought of Jack. His muscular, protective arms around me, his crazy, fire red hair tangled in my fingers, and his perfect lips planted on mine.

Crap! I was falling for him...hard. The only thing I could think of was...

What will the guys think? Do they still see him as the wimpy little brat he used to be? Do they see the man he truly is deep inside now?

But then again...why does it matter what they think? I can't help that I love him...I just do. And that's that.

Yup. I'm in love with Jack Spicer, and I just realized that with this crazy monster somewhere deep inside me trying to take over me and then the world. What could possibly go wrong?

**Rai's POV**

I was pacing back in forth in front of Kimiko's door. I was so worried about her. She was in so much...pain before she finally passed out. It looked like...her broken soul had been torn into even smaller pieces...and that just tears me up inside to see someone I love so much have to go through that.

I pressed my ear up against the thick oak door. I heard a something stirring in there. I could just picture her perfect little angelic body, tangled up in those blankets. Her stretching and sitting up with her beautiful raven black hair flowing down her back. Gah, I can't take this.

I knocked slightly on the door, and cracked it open.

"Kimi?" I whispered. When my eyes caught her, she was nothing like in my mind. She was sitting straight up, her hair a tangled mess, sticking out everywhere, her face twisted into twenty some different emotions, and I could tell she had just broken out into a cold sweat. Yet still...she looked so gorgeous.

A frail little gasp escaped her lips as she looked up to see me there. "Rai?" It looked like I had broken her out of a deep trance.

"How're you doing?" I asked, trying to sound casual as I made my way over to her bed.

"Just peachy..." She mumbled, scooting to the edge of the bed so her legs were hanging off.

"Is that Queen thing gone...for now?" I asked as I sat next to her, gently brushing a strand of her hair out of her face so I could see every perfect feature of her face. Her high cheek bones, cute little nose, rosy red lips, and those sapphire eyes I could stare into for eternity.

A light blush swept across her cheeks as she tucked that piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah..." She sighed and looked at me with fear filled eyes.

"What's wrong Kimi?" I scooted closer to her and gently placed an arm around her slender shoulders.

"I was talking to that monster inside of my head while I was out...what it said scared me." She bit her lip to keep it from trembling as her eyes filled with heavy tears.

"Shh Kim....It's all gonna be okay, you hear me?" I took her legs and placed them across my lap and took my other arm to wrap around her waist. With the arm around her shoulders I softly pressed her head against my chest. To my surprise, she snuggled closer to me as her body trembled slightly, a sign of her crying. I gently stroked her hair, and just sat there, holding her. This was everything I had hoped for, I just wish she wasn't sobbing against my chest. But I'll take anything I can get, and I really hope I can comfort her.

Then my head snapped up as I heard the door creak open.

"Kim?"

**Kim's POV**

It's not like I planned breaking down and crying like that. But Rai was just so open, and his arms looked too loving, I couldn't help myself. I threw myself at him. But boy, did it feel good to let it all out. But as I was sobbing, I couldn't help thinking, that these were the wrong arms around me. It felt good to cry, but it felt wrong to cry into this person. But before I could pull away, the unthinkable happened.

"Kim?"

Jack.

My head slowly lifted from Raimundo's chest as my red, puffy eyes fell onto Jack's face. So much hurt, disappointment, and anger was in his eyes right now.

"Jack....no..." As I started getting up Raimundo's arms tightened around me, and pulled me back down into his lap. I looked up at Jack with desperate eyes. "It's not what you think." I tried to explain.

"Save it...it's clear what your decision is." Pure hatred was in his voice right now. And it hurt me so bad.

"Jack please you don't understand..."

"Oh I understand perfectly. You played me like a violin Kim." With that, he turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I sat there, shocked, as I listened to the echo of the slam make it's way down the hallways.

Then realization hit me.

No. I love him. I LOVE him. This can't be happening. No!

I burst out of Raimundo's tight grasp and flung the door open and half ran, half stumbled down the hallway after him, sobbing. "No!" Was all I could manage to scream out. He can't leave. No.

I made it to Chase's main room, just as Jack was collecting his things. I flung myself at his feet, unable to hold myself up any longer. "Jack please!" I blubbered. "I Love you! Please no!" I clutched my sides. Normally, I wouldn't let this kind of thing tear me up like this, and I wouldn't look so pathetic, but after everything I had been through previously, he was the only thing I had to look forward to in this cruel world. And now he was about to walk out of my life. I couldn't let that happen.

He looked down at me with blank eyes. "Just go back to your boyfriend. You don't need me anymore." He started turning.

"I love YOU! Not him!" I clutched his leg. "Please..." I begged.

He kicked me. Hard. In the face. I yelped in pain and clutched my face as blood began seeping out of my nose and mouth.

"Get off of me you...you...whore." He had to force the words out, and it pained him to say it. He picked up his things. "Goodbye." He glided swiftly to the large stone door, and didn't even bother to glance back at my pathetic, sobbing, and bleeding self. The door slammed close. And he was gone.

I laid there, crying, clutching my bleeding face. This pain was terrible. It was unimaginable. My vision began faltering, and before I knew it, I blacked out. And right before I did, the last thing I heard was a farmiliar whisper inside my head...

"Give up yet?"

**(Review please!)**

**firecracker-girl**


End file.
